White as Winter Snow
by WriterGirl1472
Summary: "No, this cannot be," said Muir, much to Eric's dismay. They couldn't save her. It seemed to be Eric's lot in life; having everything he loved be taken away. Perhaps it was a curse. Perhaps it was his fault she was dying: because he cared for her, she had to be taken. He hated this; seeing Snow lying there with all life drained, her skin now truly white as the winter snow.
1. Prologue&Chapter One

**Author's note: So I saw Snow White and the Huntsman with a friend yesterday, and it was amazing. But, in my opinion, the ending was a bit weak, and the romance needed more of a foundation. So this is my take on the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in deep winter, a queen was admiring the fallen snow, when she saw a rose gleaming, in defiance of the snow. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger, and watched as three drops of blood fell to the ground.

And because the red seemed so alive against the white, she thought, _If only I had a child white as snow, with lips red as blood, hair as black as raven's wings, and with all the strength of that rose._

Soon after, a daughter was born to the queen, and was named Snow White. She was adored throughout the kingdom, as much for her defiant spirit as for her beauty.

When Snow White was seven years old, the winter was the harshest in anyone's memory, and Snow White's mother passed away. The king was inconsolable.

Taking advantage of his grief, a dark and mysterious army appeared, and lured him into battle. But this dark army was not what it seemed to be. When delivered a blow by a king's soldier, these dark soldiers shattered, like they were made of glass. Thus, the dark army was defeated, but what would soon come to pass was far darker.

The king's men were only able to capture one prisoner that seemed to be fully human. She was a woman, with long golden hair and large blue eyes. Ravenna, she said, was her name. So enchanted by her beauty was the king that he forgot, for the very first time, his broken heart. And the very next day, she would become his wife.

But alas, this Ravenna was not the scared, innocent maiden she pretended to be. And that night, while the kingdom and the castle slept, the new queen drove a knife through the king's chest, promising to take not only his life, but his kingdom as well.

She had tricked her way into the kingdom with the phantom army, but now she welcomed a very real one to help her rule it.

The new queen's army fought with the men who had once been the king's soldiers, and overpowered them. A few managed to escape with Duke Hammond, and unbeknownst to the queen, took refuge in a fortress far away. But they failed to bring Snow White along with them, and the queen sent her men to capture the young princess and imprison her in the North Tower.

So poisonous was the reign of Ravenna that nature turned on itself, and people turned on each other. The land died, and with it, hope.

And all that time, Snow White remained imprisoned, high up in the North Tower.

**Chapter One**

Snow White blew softly on the fire to make it grow. Even though summer had only just ended, it was already growing very cold.

Just the way Queen Ravenna liked it.

_ I should have known_, Snow thought often, _I should have known there was something wrong about her right from the start. Luring my father into marriage, and after only a day… _

"I should have known," she said aloud.

She picked up two crudely-made figures that represented her dead parents, and hugged them to her chest. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name..." she recited. She prayed for her parents every day, to ensure that their souls would be blessed. She had to pray quickly though, and never louder than a whisper. If the guards saw her praying, she would be punished; food most likely taken away for a week. The prayers seemed to work against the queen's dark magic, and thus, uttered prayers had been forbidden, and all the churches in the kingdom been destroyed.

When she had said, "Amen," Snow placed the figures on the hearth and stood, walking over to the window. It was small, but was her only source of air and natural light in the dank, dark North Tower. Sometimes, if she was lucky, a bird would land on the windowsill and sing for a bit. But even they seemed to sense that the castle was home to something darker and more foreboding, and they never stayed very long.

As she let the sunlight bathe her face, Snow heard footsteps from the hall, and the rattling of keys. She tore herself away from the window and watched what was happening. A new prisoner was being brought in, to the cell directly across from her. It was a girl perhaps a few years younger than Snow White. She had orange hair, and despite a dirty face was very pretty.

Occasionally, a prisoner occupied the cell across from Snow, but they were usually men charged with treason, and did not like to talk much, no matter how desperate Snow was for human conversation. Now, Snow had someone who might talk, for a change. When the guards left, she called out, "Hello?"

The girl didn't respond.

"Hello?" Snow said again, louder this time.

Snow heard movement, and then the girl was there, staring through the small window in the heavy iron door of her cell, shaking slightly but looking Snow right in the eye.

"What is your name?" Snow asked gently.

"I am Greta."

"What happened to you?" This came out a bit more harshly than Snow had intended.

Greta answered nonetheless. "All the girls in our village were taken. I was trying to reach Duke Hammond's castle, and I was caught."

"Duke Hammond? Is he alive? Does he still fight in my father's name?"

"You're the king's daughter!" Greta exclaimed. "The night the king died, we were told that all in the castle were slain."

Snow brushed that off. "William, the duke's son... is _he_ still alive?" William had been Snow's childhood friend, and he had escaped with his father the night the king was killed. Or at least, he had left the castle. She didn't know if he had survived beyond that.

"I don't know, Princess." Greta seemed truly sorry. Snow bit her lip and looked at the floor, disappointed. She thought the conversation had ended, but Greta spoke again. "Your Highness?"

Snow looked up. "Yes?"

Wide-eyed and trembling, Greta asked, "What will they do to me?" A few tears leaked out the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

Snow fiddled with the sleeve of her dress, unable to meet Greta's eyes. "I... I don't know."

Greta gave a solemn nod. "It's all right. I suppose I wouldn't want to know anyway." She looked Snow up and down. "If you don't mind my asking... how long have you been up here?"

"Since the night my father died. I was seven at the time."

"Fifteen years? Fifteen years alone, out of the sunlight, in these conditions?" Greta obviously could not imagine living that way. But, after a while, Snow had grown used to it. She nodded. "Yes. But I'd rather be alive in here than murdered by the queen."

"I suppose so."

Footsteps came from the corridor once again, and Snow stood her ground while Greta moved to the back of her cell.

The queen's own brother, Finn, strode towards Greta's cell, accompanied by two guards. "My sister needs you," he said. Snow could tell there was more to it than that. The guards entered Greta's cell and each grabbed her by one arm. "Why does she need me?" Greta asked, voice surprisingly steady. Finn smiled his slow, crooked smile, and Snow shuddered. "I believe the... _company_ of one so youthful as yourself will do her good for today," Finn said.

Greta breathed heavily. "Merely the company, sir?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied, and they left.

* * *

Snow White waited hours for Greta's return. For a while, she sat and stared through her cell bars, but eventually tired of it and moved to the window, looking out but still listening for any noise from the corridor. When a guard brought the usual stale bread and warm water for Snow's noon meal, she dared to ask when Greta would be returned to her cell. He only shrugged and gave a grunt, then left.

Obviously, the guards wouldn't be of much use.

She waited some more. The sun started to set, and Snow began to think that perhaps the queen had killed Greta. Maybe that was what Finn meant when he had said "do her good for today."

"Today, and today only, perhaps," Snow muttered.

She had her evening meal, more stale bread and warm water, and watched the hall. And then, finally, she heard the stomping of guards' boots, and Greta... was Greta _crying_? If so, why? For the second time that day, Snow pressed herself up against the bars to see what was happening. There were four guards this time, and they were completely surrounding Greta so that Snow couldn't see her at all. Harshly they threw Greta into her cell and slammed the door, laughing.

When they finally left, Snow called out to her. "Greta?"

No response, only weeping.

"What did she do to you?"

Again, weeping was the only response. All night, Snow was awake, listening to Greta. She couldn't sleep because of the noise, but she didn't want to anyway. Greta shouldn't have to suffer alone.

Snow knew that the queen had caused this. And the thought came to her that, if only she hadn't been so naive as a child, she might have seen through Ravenna, and been able to warn her father before it was too late. _All of this... it's my fault. I could have prevented this darkness from consuming the_ _land._

And the dark voice in the back of her mind said, _You could have saved your father._

"He's in Heaven now," Snow whispered, trying to quiet the voice. "With Mother."

But she let a few tears fall, in spite of herself.

* * *

**Thoughts? The faster you review, the faster I update! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone who read! Nearly three hundred visits overnight! :) So to thank you, here's a new chapter! And many thanks to my lovely reviewers: MarissaLeeC, JainaZekk621, moriah93ohio, Asuka Hybrid, EmmanuelleG, Yoruko Rhapsodos, and my unsigned reviewers: Rachel, LenaLove, Audrey, Jenny and… hold on, I have to look at this one again: BLsjdlk. Interesting "name" choice there, but thanks for reviewing. ;) Most of you said to update fast at some point in your reviews, so… was this fast enough? :D**

**Oh, and LenaLove said I sounded kind of like the novel during my prologue. I didn't know there was a novel, so I can assure you I've never read it. I just have a knack for remembering dialogue in movies that I like. I based my prologue off of the huntsman's narration in the beginning of the movie and added descriptions for the things that happened in the beginning of the movie. So yes, it is a coincidence.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I helped you multiple times in the war; you yourself said you owed me," Eric told Raffer. "I'll pay you back." _Eventually_, he added in his thoughts.

Raffer did not seem convinced. "Why should I trust you anymore? All you're good for now is squandering your money at the tavern."

"I'll find a job I can do. Somewhere. But as of now, I need the money." This was somewhat the truth. If he wanted to drink and forget, he needed the money. Ever since the death of his wife, Sara, all Eric wanted to do was forget. Sara had saved him from becoming like this once, after the war, but she had been taken away too. Now, Eric was disgusted with himself, disgusted with the rest of the world, and haunted by memories of his time in the war and of Sara's death.

And no one seemed to understand what he was going through. This time, there was no one there to help him through the pain. That was why he drank.

Raffer was eyeing him suspiciously. "Is that so? On what would you swear that?"

"I'd swear on the soul of my Aunt Tianne, the most honest person I have ever known," he lied. "Aunt Tianne" didn't exist.

Raffer nodded slowly. "Fine. But I want it paid back within two weeks, do you understand? And if I catch you squandering it out drinking, I'll–"

"Of course, Raffer. Now… the money please?"

Raffer nodded. "All right. But only because of what happened during the war." He pulled a few coins out of a pouch at his side and handed them to Eric. "Remember, two weeks," he said.

Eric waited until Raffer's back was turned before he headed off to the nearest tavern, feeling the slightest bit guilty over what he had just done.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?" Queen Ravenna stood alone in her chambers with her magic mirror. When called with this rhyme, the mirror slipped out of itself, so to speak; the basic mirror remained on the wall, but the Keeper of the mirror came out in the shape of a man, cloaked and hooded.

"My queen," said the Keeper, "on this day, one has come of age; fairer even than you. She is the reason your powers wane."

It was obvious that the queen was barely containing her temper. Queen Ravenna was very proud of her dark powers, and would not stand anyone who tried to take them away. "Who is it?" she asked, keeping her voice surprisingly calm. But nothing could have prepared her for the Keeper's answer.

"Snow White." He said this slowly, trying to ease the words out to keep her calm.

"Snow White?" said Ravenna. Her voice was quiet, but was full of contempt for the girl. "_Snow White_?" She clenched a fist. "I should have killed her when she was a child."

"Beware," said the Keeper, "for her innocence and purity is the very thing that can destroy you. But she can also be your salvation."

"How so?"

"Consume her heart, and you shall never again weaken or age."

"Immortality? Truly?"

"Yes, my queen."

A smile spread across Ravenna's face. "Immortality. Immortality. Immortality..." she said, dreaming of all that would be possible if she attained it. The Mirror's Keeper slithered back into the mirror on the wall as Ravenna continued to whisper the word. "Immortality," she said one last time. All she had to do now was send for the girl. And why wait long for immortality when she could have it in a matter of minutes?

"FINN!" she screamed.

Her brother came into the room almost instantly. "Yes, sister?"

"Bring me the king's daughter. I feel that today... her _company_ will do me good."

Finn bowed. "Of course, sister."

* * *

In the North Tower, Snow White was by the window once more. Greta hadn't spoken to her since yesterday, and Snow had given up trying to start a conversation. She didn't want Greta to cry again. And, on a more selfish note, one sleepless night was enough for her.

Today, she was lucky. A bird had landed on the windowsill and was singing. It was different from other birds that came. Usually they were small and brown, nothing special, but this one was black and white all over. Snow approached it, hoping it was friendly like the other birds. It jumped back, its claws scratching against something metal before it flew away. Snow studied the object.

It was a nail, bent and rusted from the weather, but it seemed sturdy enough and could be useful for something, Snow was sure. She reached for it, only to find that the end was stuck in the brick of the tower wall. She pulled and tugged her hardest, and finally it came loose. She brought it in and examined it. _Perhaps I could use it __to..._ Dare she think it? _... To pick the lock. And then I'd free Greta as well._

She had dreamed of escaping before, of course, but had begun to think that it would only ever be that: a dream. But now, escaping was a very real possibility. All because of a bird.

Perhaps it had been no ordinary bird. She crossed herself and uttered a quick prayer of thanks before she heard footsteps. She looked into the corridor and saw Finn coming.

She raced over to her cot and lay down, concealing the nail underneath her pillow but keeping a firm grip on it. Finn peered through the bars and smiled his signature smile. _He means to come in_, she thought, terrified. She turned her head away and stared at the wall, breathing slowly and heavily. She heard Finn enter and approach the cot.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

Snow took a deep breath and turned to face him. "No," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Finn sat down on the edge of the cot. "You're always awake when I watch you," he said.

Snow nodded and tried to smile. "You've never come in before," she said, hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice.

"My sister sent for you. You will never again be locked in this cell."

"What does she want from me?"

"Your beating heart," he said, leaning closer.

Snow brought out the nail and slashed across his cheek. He cried out in pain, and Snow raced for the still-open door. Finn had left his keys in the keyhole, and Snow slammed the door shut and locked it. "NO! Get back here!" Finn yelled.

Snow turned to Greta's door, trying different keys to unlock it. "Don't," said a voice. Snow looked up, and Greta was standing there by the door, looking through the window. But she was... old. Her hair was white now instead of orange, and her skin was wrinkled and yellowish.

A thousand questions filled Snow's mind. Greta seemed to understand, and shook her head. "Go," she hissed.

"But–"

"GO!" Greta commanded, and with a nod Snow raced off.

* * *

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS... except for Raffer and Aunt Tianne who doesn't exist. :P **

**So I brought in Eric, yay. :D But he probably won't show up again for another chapter or two, although he will get a nice long chunk when he does come up. :) Anyways. I'm working on chapter three in Word right now, and I'll finish it and upload as soon as possible. But people have to review this chapter first. ;D Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. It really means a lot to me. :) Here's chapter three for you! I would have updated sooner, but we were busy for the past couple days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Snow continued to run through the halls of the North Tower. She could hear Finn calling guards to go after her, and she knew that if she stopped to rest for even a moment, she would be caught. But the halls were narrow, and running was hard; every so often there was a sudden turn, and several times she crashed into a wall, always panicked that the guards would catch her in those brief moments.

She passed a window, and light poured through. For the first time in years, she was fully exposed to the sun. It blinded her, and for a moment she stood squinting. _Move_, she told herself, _this isn't tag with William._ She forced herself to keep her eyes open and continued running, Finn and the guards close behind.

At last she saw a door, and cursed herself for not taking the keys with her. But she continued running toward it, hoping and praying that it was unlocked. _Please_, she prayed. _Please. I'm so close. _She ran to it and pushed with all her might. Very slowly, it creaked open. She could hear Finn and the guards coming. "Come on, faster!" she said. The moment it was opened wide enough, she slipped through.

Free, for the first time in fifteen years! She took a deep breath. The air wasn't fresh-smelling like she remembered, and everything was rather dull and grey, but she was happy to be back outside. Her happiness was short-lived, however. Guards were coming from all directions, and Snow looked around for a way to slip past them.

Then she saw the same bird from earlier, the black and white one that had shown her the nail. Now it flew by the opening to the palace sewers, which was small enough for her to fit through, but the guards wouldn't be able to follow her with all their armor. _Oh no, please_, Snow thought. But then she questioned herself. _Death, or freedom through the sewers? _She knew which she should pick, even though it disgusted her.

A guard advanced toward her, spear raised. Snow turned and dashed for the sewer, sliding through the opening.

It was worse than she had imagined in the sewer. Rats swam around her, occasionally brushing up against her, and the smell of waste was overpowering. Gagging and retching, she waded through as quickly as she could. _It will end_, she told herself, _it will end, eventually. _And indeed, after a while she was able to see a dot of light ahead. "Keep going," she whispered. "Almost there."

But it was not what she had expected. She knew the drain led to the ocean, but she wasn't expecting such a long drop. And there were rocks sticking out from the water; rocks that Snow knew would cut and bruise her badly if she landed on them. But again, she questioned herself. _Death, or cuts and bruises?_ And again, the answer was clear.

She jumped.

* * *

"GONE? You fools!" Finn yelled angrily. "How did she possibly escape you?"

"Through the drain, sir," said one guard uneasily.

"Ah, the drain. Saddle your horses, and ride to the shore! Go after her!" He pointed to the long cut running down his face. "She must pay for this," Finn said.

"Yes, sir," the guards said in unison, and rushed to the stables. Finn paced on the street, waiting. Finally they came out, and Finn ordered the portcullis to be opened. "Bring her back to me!" he called after the men as the rode out. Turning away, he said to himself, "The girl must pay."

* * *

_I'm drowning! _thought Snow. She had learned to swim as a child, but the current here was much stronger than she had been trained for. She groped vainly for the rocks; now her savior instead of her enemy. She heaved herself up onto them, breathing heavily.

_Chirp_.

Snow looked about, and was not surprised to see the black and white bird. It seemed to be gesturing with its head to Snow's right, and then flew off in the same direction. _The beach must not be far_, she thought. She slipped back into the water but kept a hold on the rocks, inching her way after the bird.

She continued on like this for some time until finally she rounded a bend and saw the beach. She let go of the rocks and swam up on to the sand. There was the bird, right in front of her, waiting by a ... was she dreaming? The horse certainly _looked_ real enough.

Snow stood, soaking wet but triumphant, and walked toward it. It turned its head toward her and nickered softly, as though it had been expecting her. Snow held out one hand and gently stroked its neck. _Will it let me ride?_ Well, there was only one way to find out. Slowly, she mounted the horse, and much to her relief it stood and began to walk, then quickened its pace to a trot.

"Good horse," she said to it.

They rode along the beach and then through marshes, but the horse didn't seem to be tiring. When they came to a small village, she had to force it to slow down, as the streets were narrow and children often walked in front of them.

In what seemed to be the center of town, the horse finally stopped. "No, keep going," Snow commanded, but it wouldn't budge.

"Horse. Meat," said a little girl's voice.

For the first time, Snow got a good look at the townspeople. They were all thin and hollow-cheeked, with dark circles under their eyes. _They're starving_, she realized, _and horse meat is still just meat._

A man walked toward them, spear raised. A boy followed suit, and soon a small mob had formed around Snow and her horse. "We're starving, Miss," said one man, "and your horse seems rather tired–"

The man stopped, having heard something else.

Hoofbeats.

_The guards. They're still chasing me_, Snow thought. "Go," she said to her horse. It snorted. "Come on, go!" She kicked it harshly. The horse reared, and Snow grasped its mane, hanging on with all her might.

And at last, it galloped off, but not before the guards were very visible behind Snow.

She could only hope it would be able to outrun them.

* * *

**Review please! I withhold chapter four from you until you do so. ;)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I say pretty much the same thing at the beginning of every chapter, but I really can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing and favoriting. When I started this fanfic, I didn't expect it to get much attention, so I'm honored that you all have taken the time to read my writing. :) Thank you so, so, so much.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Keep going," Snow told her horse. The animal's breath was coming in wheezes, yet it did not slow; continued faithfully on. But the queen's guards were still pursuing, and Snow knew in her heart that eventually her horse would not be able to outrun them.

She looked ahead at a line of trees that seemed to be the start of a forest. If she could reach it, then she could send the horse off and hide herself.

Truthfully, she did not want to enter the forest. Even from here, it looked black and dead and completely menacing, as though it would swallow up every living soul stupid enough to venture in. But Snow was desperate, and couldn't bear the thought of being captured and taken back to the palace. After all, the forest couldn't possibly be worse than the wrath of the queen, could it?

"Just to the trees," she whispered. "It's not that far."

It may have not been far, but it was not easy either. Thick mud pulled the horse down, as though it wanted them to keep out of the forest as long as possible. Still they pressed on.

"That's it. Almost th–"

The horse sank into a particularly deep patch of mud, and Snow pitched forward onto the ground. The horse whinnied in fear, stuck. It thrashed about, spraying mud all over Snow. She reached out to it. "Come on. Try your hardest."

More thrashing, more mud spraying. But no success in freeing itself. The guards were fast approaching, and there was nothing Snow could do. She looked at the horse one last time. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She stood and raced for the cover of the trees.

She supposed the forest may have once been beautiful, long ago. The trees were large, and in a happier time, they would be green and covered in flowers. But now the forest was black and foul, and Snow could not hear any normal forest creatures. No birds sang, no squirrels chittered. _It could be the home of Death itself_, Snow thought.

She looked back through the tangle of trees and vines. The guards slowed their horses, and eventually stopped them altogether. They wouldn't follow, she realized. Part of her thought it a good thing, but the other part of her was filled with dread. The guards could face the queen empty-handed, even though they knew she practiced black magic, but they would not face the forest.

Snow continued on, shaking. The wind passing through the branches of the dead trees sounded ghostly and hollow. Something shrieked nearby, and Snow gasped and ran in the opposite direction of it.

Her foot snagged on a tree root, and she fell forward onto the ground. A nearby plant spewed black spores out at her, and she coughed violently before she was able to stand again.

Her head spun. What was wrong with the world? She stumbled forward and fell again. Before her eyes, the ground changed. It seemed to be made up of... dead birds? Rats? A scream built in Snow's throat, but she managed to hold it back and continue on.

"Hissssss."

Snow whirled around to see the source of the noise. _Wraith!_ To her horror, she fell toward it... and realized nothing was there. But the ground was all wrong again; huge black ants crawled all around her and up onto her arms.

"Ugh!" she spluttered, and rose up once more.

The trees reached for her as she ran, and she just _knew _they were going to take hold of her throat and choke her in their branches. "No, _no_!" she cried, covering her face and continuing to run.

She heard the shrieking of bats, and then they were swarming her. She shut her eyes and swatted blindly at them before she tripped and fell to the ground once more.

This time, however, she did not rise up. She lay there and wept, tired and confused and scared, hoping for death to come quickly.

* * *

"How is it that an innocent young girl makes a fool of _my _brother!" Queen Ravenna shrieked. Snow White had been missing for over a week, and Ravenna did not let one moment slip by without expressing to Finn exactly how she felt about it. "And with only a _nail_. If she'd had a sword, she'd have taken my kingdom! And _you _let her slip. You swore to protect me; swore! And now there's no one I can trust. No loyalty whatsoever, not even from you! _WHERE IS SHE_?"

Finn swallowed. "She was... she was chased into the Dark Forest. The men lost her there."

Ravenna smacked him across the face, knocking him over. "She is of no use to me lost in the Dark Forest. I. Need. Her. _Heart_! You failed me, Finn. _Failed_ me!"

Finn sat up, enraged. "I have given all to you; done all for you!"

Ravenna was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "And have I not done all for you?"

Brother and sister were silent for a moment, and Ravenna knelt down next to her brother. "I have no powers in the Dark Forest," she said in a soothing voice, as if talking to a puppy or kitten or some other small, scared animal. "I need you to find me someone who knows it; someone who can hunt her down. Can you do that for me?"

"Well, there is one man I know of. Eric, the huntsman. But ever since his wife's death, he has been a drunkard–"

"Then I suppose he'll have to stay sober for a while. Bring him to me, Finn."

"Yes, sister."

* * *

"Where is my money? You promised to pay it back in two weeks, Eric, and it has been three." Raffer dealt Eric a blow that sent him crashing through the thin wall of the tavern, and onto the street.

Eric stood. No one hit him and got away with it. Drink still half full in his right hand, he punched with his left... and missed Raffer completely, falling face-first into a puddle of mud.

"You lying thief! I want my money!" Raffer yelled.

Eric drank the last of his ale, then clonked Raffer on the head with the mug. Raffer shoved him into a watering trough, and the small crowd that had been forming cheered.

The world was suddenly a blur to Eric, and he found that he couldn't breathe. Why was that? Oh, water. As he was sitting up, the cheers of the crowd stopped as suddenly as they had started, and Eric found himself staring at two guards and the queen's brother, Finn. "The queen demands your presence," said Finn.

Eric laughed. "But can't you see that I'm having a bath?"

Finn and the guards did not laugh. Wordlessly, the guards took hold of Eric's arms and dragged him out of the trough, forcing him to walk once his feet touched the ground.

"Have I done something wrong?" Eric asked.

"That is for you to find out," Finn replied.

And so, Eric was brought before Queen Ravenna. She sat on her dark throne and studied Eric for a few moments. "My brother tells me you are a widower. A drunkard." She paused. "And one of few who has ventured into the Dark Forest."

"Aye."

The queen cleared her throat. "One of my prisoners has escaped there."

"Then he's dead."

"_She_."

Eric scoffed and tried to contain his laughter. "Then _she _is certainly dead."

The queen looked at her brother and nodded, and Finn nodded back. Eric wondered what that exchanged gesture had meant. Then the queen turned back to Eric. "Find her, and bring her to me."

What? She had to be joking. But she had said it so plainly, without blinking an eye, and Eric knew that she was serious. "No. I've been to that Forest, and I am _not_ going back."

"You will be rewarded."

"Oh, really? Well, what good is gold to me if I'm lying dead with the crows pecking at my eyes?"

The queen was silent. Eric studied her. "Why is the prisoner... this girl... of such value to you?" He asked. The queen looked at him, fury in her eyes. "That is none of your concern, huntsman. _You will do this for me_."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "And... if I refuse?"

"To his knees," the queen said.

The guards pushed him down so he knelt before the queen, who smiled ever so slightly. "Ah, I know what it is you want," she said. She leaned forward. "You miss your wife!"

"Do not speak of her," Eric growled.

She chuckled and looked at her brother, then back at Eric. "You know I posses powers greater than you can fathom. If you bring me the girl, then I will bring back your wife," she said. Leaning back, she whispered, "A life for a life."

Eric considered for a moment. He would do anything to have Sara back; anything. Even venture into the Dark Forest again. He looked the queen in the eye.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was so busy. Saturday was a surprise party for a friend, Sunday was Father's Day, Monday was piano lessons, and yesterday we went to see the War Horse stageplay. Anyways... please review! You know the rules. :)  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Wow, a bunch of reviews already on chapter four! *Swoons* I'd wait for more, but I'm writing this tonight because my parents want to take us to the mountains for a few nights, and there's no wi-fi up there so I won't be able to update for a while. Curse my siblings (who I am not speaking to at the moment) for voting for four nights instead of three. I hate them both. Yes, I can hear you all saying, "Hate is a strong word, WriterGirl!" I know, and I'm sorry, but traveling isn't my thing, and I don't care much for nature either.  
**

**Enough about my life and dratted siblings. :P Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Snow rolled over in the dirt, coughed, and opened her eyes. Opened her eyes! How long had she been lying there? She hadn't intended to fall asleep. She looked around. No more wraiths, evil trees, or bats. Maybe the spores from that plant had caused her to hallucinate.

The plant! She sat up. That had to be it. She cursed herself for not realizing that before.

She coughed some more. Her throat was dry and she was terribly thirsty, and as for food... well, in her current state of hunger, her small prison ration of bread and water sounded like a feast.

There seemed to be no source of food or water nearby, and she realized that her only choice was to continue on. With luck, she might be able to make it out of the Forest. Maybe there was a village nearby, where she could rest and eat and drink. _Don't think about water_, she told herself, _that will just make it worse._

But it was hard not to think about it. As she trudged forward, she could hear the word in her steps. _Wa-ter-, wa-ter._ She hiked up the skirt of her dress so she could walk faster, but after a while it felt so _heavy_, and she had to let it drop.

Couldn't she go back to sleep again? For just a few minutes. Surely that would be all right...

_No! Come on, Snow, pull yourself together. Mother once said she believed you were strong. You will survive._

She continued forward in her newfound determination, oblivious to the darkness around her. "I will survive. I will survive. I will survive," she chanted. "I will sur–" She stopped, having heard something. She turned around, and to her horror saw the silhouettes of several people far back in the distance.

_They're following me_.

She turned and ran, not caring about what horrors she might encounter deeper in the Forest. She would not be taken prisoner again. She would rather be killed by a beast than die at the hand of the queen.

She plunged through vines and pushed between trees before hiding in a hollow old tree. She pulled grass and vines toward her to cover the opening, and tried to breathe as quietly as possible.

_Please don't let them find me._

* * *

Eric turned to the Queensmen, who had insisted on coming with him. "Do _exactly_ as I do," he said, and continued forward, muttering, "This was a bad idea."

He studied the soft earth. Footprints at least a few days old. She had been running. He followed them deeper in, and came to a spot where she seemed to have collapsed. Black spores were on the ground, from a plant Eric knew all too well. "Stay here," he said to the Queensmen, who did not know the Forest as he did. And besides, she could be mad from the effects of the plant; turned into a bloodthirsty savage...

It was best for them to wait.

He came to another spot where the girl had collapsed, most likely for days, because the footprints leading away from it were very fresh. "Getting closer," he said to himself.

And then suddenly the tracks stopped, right by a tree. How was that possible? He passed the tree and searched around it for a bit, confused.

Snow saw someone pass. The silhouette of a man; he seemed to be searching for something, and Snow wondered if that something was her. She made no sound; didn't dare reveal herself to him.

A hand caught her elbow.

Eric pulled the girl up, and she gasped. Eric almost gasped as well; this girl was so _young_. So scared. He wondered what the queen could possibly want with a mere girl like this one.

Snow studied the man's face. He seemed surprised to see her, but his blue eyes were also filled with sorrow, and Snow could tell that he had suffered through things worse than she could imagine. But he had a nice face; didn't seem to be full of malice like Finn or any of the guards. He seemed like someone she could trust.

"Will you help me?" she asked. "Please. Please, the queen's going to kill me." She was trembling violently and her voice shook.

Eric pitied this girl as he considered her fate. But Eric would do anything to have Sara back, even though something told him that Sara would not approve of this. "I'm sure she is," he replied harshly.

"No, please! You don't understand! She... she's going to rip out my heart!"

Eric turned to look at her again, horrified. What did the queen have against this girl, that she would do such a thing? The girl's green eyes silently pleaded with Eric, and for a moment he considered helping her. It was what Sara would do. But then Finn and the Queensmen approached, and Eric didn't have time to utter one word.

"Quick work," said Finn. The girl tried to scramble away, but Eric kept hold of her arm and would not let her go. He noticed the way Finn eyed the girl and was disgusted. Finn had no business lusting over a girl this young.

"Hand her over," Finn continued.

Eric moved in front of the girl slightly, as if to protect her, but still would not let her go. "What do you intend to do with her?" he asked.

Finn smirked. "Why do you care?"

Eric held his axe in front of him. "I want what was promised to me first."

Finn took a step toward them. "You did your job well. Now keep your word."

The girl struggled against Eric again. "Don't listen to him," she said. "I know him. He's a liar. He'll kill us both."

"Shut up," Eric said.

"But he will!"

"I said shut up!" He turned back to Finn and said, "I'll keep my word when the queen keeps hers. Where's my wife?"

"Listen to me," said the girl. "He's going to betray you."

Finn smiled knowingly. "My sister has many powers. She can suck life away; destroy it in many ways. But she can't bring your wife back from the dead!" He laughed. "You fool!"

"I want her back!" Eric let go of the girl, who ran, but he did not care. He swung his axe wildly, and the Queensmen ran forward to protect Finn. Eric killed them; their swords no match for his axe. But Finn he let live, hoping the queen would punish him when he returned without the girl, and without Eric.

He knocked Finn back into one of the spore-spewing plants. Finn would hallucinate for a few days, giving both Eric and the girl time to go their separate ways, hopefully far away from the Dark Forest.

Eric nodded once, satisfied, and ran off in pursuit of the girl.

Behind him, he heard Finn call in agony, "I will find you!"

* * *

Snow ran, hoping the strange man had succeeded in killing Finn and the Queensmen. Especially Finn. The way he eyed her every time he saw her, Snow couldn't help but wish him dead.

She heard footsteps behind her, and for a split second was filled with terror as a hand covered her mouth. She struggled against it and tried to scream.

"Shh! Quiet." It was the voice of the huntsman. "All right?"

Snow nodded, and he let go.

She did not waste a second. As soon as he released her, she smacked him across the face, grabbing a dagger from a sheath at his side while he was distracted. She held the small blade in front of her, in a way that she hoped was threatening.

"Augh." The huntsman rubbed his cheek. "What is going on? Who are you? Why does the queen want you dead?"

"She wants everyone dead; all of us!"

"Well, then what makes you so bloody valuable?"

"You should know; you're the one hunting me!" She took a step toward him, the dagger still raised. The huntsman groaned and touched his shoulder, where one of the Queensmen had stabbed him. His hand came away sticky with blood. Snow lowered the dagger the slightest bit, feeling sorry for him.

He spat. "Forget it. I should have never gotten involved." He began to walk away.

Snow panicked and dropped the dagger. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

He turned around. "Shh! I'm getting away from _you_; the trouble is where you are!"

"No, you don't understand! I need to get to Duke Hammond's castle. There's an army there."

"Oh really? That's your concern."

"But... I'm valuable. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

He turned to walk away again, and Snow knew that there were no words she could use that would get him to listen, except where his own life was concerned. "If you return without me, you're dead."

He stopped.

"And... if you leave me... _I'm_ dead." She cursed herself for adding this part. Now he would continue on, and there would be nothing she could do about it. But to her surprise, he came back toward her. "You're valuable, you say? What would the reward be?"

Snow knew she had to hook him. "How- however much is enough," she said, hoping this would work.

He grinned slightly. "At least... thirty gold pieces..."

"A hundred," she interrupted. "Help me. Please."

His face darkened as he stepped toward her. She backed away, slightly scared.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Maybe you should have asked the queen that," she replied, surprised at herself.

"I don't trust you."

"I've given you my word."

"I still don't trust you." He spat into his right hand. "But you have a deal." He held the hand out to her, waiting. Snow didn't move, slightly disgusted. But she knew she had to shake it. Slowly she reached out, and they shook. "What is your name?" she asked him.

"Eric," he replied. "And you?"

"I'm..." She couldn't tell him who she really was. At least not yet. Her mind reeled as she tried to think of a name. _Snow White. Something similar... Hmm... Snow falls in the winter._

"I am Winter," she told him.

He laughed slightly. "Your mother named you after that season? Really? She doesn't despise the queen's awful winters?"

"I was born before Ravenna came to power, when winter was still a time for ice skating and celebrating Christmas."

"Really? You seem so young."

"I am twenty-two, for your information."

"Really?" he said again. "Older than I thought, but still young." Shaking his head, he turned and gestured for her to follow.

"This way, Winter."

* * *

**So hopefully this chapter is long enough to keep you all satisfied. ;) Review please! If there are lots of reviews when I get back, I'll post the next chapter right away (I'm taking a notebook with me so I can work on it). So once again... review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm back! As it turns out, we were only able to get three nights. Trip was okay; there was a little pizza place (that also served ice cream! Heaven for me!) at the base of the mountain, and we ate there on the way up and coming back down. The only downside... my parents were energized after eating and we went hiking. :P I don't get how hiking is relaxing; I'm too busy worrying about loose rocks and slipping over the edge of the cliff to really enjoy anything. But at least there weren't any bugs. XD**

**Anyways, thank you guys for leaving me so many lovely reviews to come back to. (They're better than pizza! But not better than root beer floats. Nothing on this earth is better than a good root beer float.) If you don't mind, I'm going to reply to one of my unsigned reviewers here. SWATHLUV says: "... It seems to me that you are simply writing what we all saw on the big screen... ... is there something original on the way?" Yes. From this chapter on, I'm adding dialogue and new scenes between Snow and Eric because I thought their romance needed more building. Basically, I could have started the story here, or within the last scene of Chapter Five, but I hate to start a fanfic in the middle of the story. Okay, I better stop rambling before this turns into its own book. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"So, Winter, where are you from?" Eric had his guesses. The dress Winter wore was embroidered with scarlet, a color only wealthy people could afford, and she carried herself with an air of importance, something no commoner would ever do. Perhaps she was a lord's daughter. That would explain the queen's hatred. Ravenna was infamous for her deep envy of anyone that held a candle to her own beauty, especially if they were noble. Even Eric, with his particular dislike for nobility, had to admit that Winter was quite pretty.

_But she might not be a noble. She doesn't seem so haughty as the lot of them._

Winter startled at Eric's question, but quickly collected herself. "Far from this wretched forest," she answered.

Eric laughed. "Well–"

He was cut off by a sudden shriek from Winter. "Serpents!" she said, pointing to a tree branch near her. Eric raised his axe and hacked the branch until it was merely splinters. "There's no snake," he said, turning to her. "The Forest gains its strength through your weakness. Do not give it the chance to catch you like that. Now come on."

Winter nodded. As Eric turned his back to her, he heard her grunt in frustration. "What is it now?" he asked, looking back at her.

"My skirt's caught in the brambles," she replied, tugging at it in vain.

Eric laughed again. "Well, that's an easy fix." Drawing a knife from a scabbard at his belt, he stepped toward her. Noticing she wore boots and leggings underneath, Eric slashed Winter's skirt to the length of a tunic. "There you go. Brand-new outfit," he said.

Snow stared at the ground, feeling terribly immodest. Had he done that just so he could–

She heard him chuckle, and looked up to meet his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself," he said, guessing her thoughts. Good, he wasn't at all like Finn.

Snow breathed a sigh of relief. "So ... Eric ... where are _you _from?" she asked, recalling their previous conversation.

"Also far from this place. It seems we have something in common."

Snow waited for him to continue, and he laughed at her eager expression. "Very well then. If you must know more about how I came to be a wanderer ..." He reached for his waterskin, and Snow eyed it with longing. But once he opened it she recoiled, knowing by the smell that it was alcohol of some sort.

He took a drink and then began. "I was born before the shadow came upon the land, as you say you were, although I am a few years older than you." He coughed.

"Our village was a poor one, but we were happy." He took another drink, spat, and continued. "Then when Ravenna came to power, plague struck our village, and my father died. My mother was left alone to raise us–my five brothers and sisters and I." He paused, and Snow could tell it pained him to remember.

He sighed. "My mother's garden was fairly small; not enough to feed us, and what she harvested from it didn't earn enough at the market to buy food for us. So one evening, after not eating for a full day, I went into the woods nearby to gather plants to help her."

He took an extra-long drink, spat, and continued. "Well, early that night, while I was still in the woods, there was a great fire in the village. I ran back as soon as I smelled the smoke, but search as I might I could not find my mother or siblings; to this day I still don't know if they're alive or dead, and I've lived with guilt ever since. If I hadn't gone off, I'd have been able to protect them; lead them to safety. But I was gone just for a bit, and they were taken away. It was the same with Sara." He put the waterskin back in its place.

"Sara?"

"My wife. After her death, I became like this." He pulled the skin back out for another drink.

"You drink to ease your sorrows. To forget," Snow said.

"Please, what can a girl like you _possibly _know about sorrow?"

Snow decided she should tell him. About her parents' deaths, anyway. "My mother took ill when I was young, and my father was killed the night the queen's army invaded." It was true; her father _had _been killed on the same night Ravenna claimed the throne.

"Died fighting, did he?"

"All were called to fight." Not a lie either.

Eric considered. "So you _have _known sorrow. For once, someone understands."

"Same to you. And ... I'm sorry for all your losses."

"None of them are your fault. But thank you. No one else has ever cared before."

They continued on in silence for a bit, until Eric stopped suddenly, looking confused. "Why did I tell you all of that?" he asked.

Snow shrugged.

* * *

"It's almost nightfall," Eric said to Winter. He looked back at her as she staggered forward. "It's twice as dangerous at night. Be on your guard."

"You mean we won't stop to rest?"

"No. We're in the heart of the Forest now, and I wouldn't spend a night here if my life depended on it."

"You mean we're going to walk all night?"

"It's not unheard of," he replied. "During the war ..." He trailed off, and Winter nodded.

"Let's continue on then," she said. "But, tell me ... is there any source of water nearby?"

"Not until we're out of here. You'd best hurry, if you're thirsty."

Winter nodded again and was silent.

All through the night they walked, huntsman on alert for any sudden noises, princess following and tripping occasionally in her tiredness. But come morning, they could at last see the sun's pure light peeking through what was the end of the Dark Forest.

Huntsman and princess, together, had made it safely out.

* * *

**Review please! Kind of a short chapter, but how do you like Eric's backstory? XD ... Next chapter has the troll in it! *Cue dramatic music* Remember, (I hear you. "Yes, we remember, stop reminding us!") the faster you review, the faster I update! ^_^**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: So so so so so so so so so (and add in as many more "so's" as you can imagine) sorry for not updating sooner. My mom keeps having these family "no computer" days, and we've been going to outdoor places for "family time" (although I'm too focused on trying not to slip and crack my head on a rock to interact much) and I've had to sneak a couple minutes here and there to write fifty or a hundred words on the stories I hope to publish, so this fanfic kinda got neglected. I started writing right when there were a few reviews for the last chapter, but... well... yeah. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and for being so patient with me. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Water_, Snow thought. She could hear a stream nearby, calling her. She prepared to race out of the trees, but Eric caught her arm. "Wait," he said. "You'll be out in the open. Anyone will be able to see you, and the Queensmen may be waiting to attack." He drew a dagger and handed it to her.

"Here. You're small. If anyone attacks you, you hold it up, block, and you use their strength against them. And while their focus is up here–" He drew another dagger from his belt and put it in her free hand. "– you bring out another dagger, and stab them right here." He positioned her hand so that the blade of the second dagger was over his heart. "You look in their eyes, and you do not pull it out until you can see their soul. Understand?" He let go of her hands, and she held the daggers uncertainly.

"I- I couldn't do that," she said.

"Well, you may just find that you have to sometime soon. Now come on." He turned and walked toward the edge of the forest, and Snow followed.

They walked into the sunlight, and Snow could see stream she had heard. A little stone bridge arched over it, and Snow even saw a flower. The flower gave a glimpse of what this place might have been before the reign of Ravenna, and the scene was almost beautiful.

"Is this the edge of the Dark Forest? Truly?" Snow asked.

"Aye." Eric drew his sword.

"What's the matter?"

"I know this place. Nothing is as it seems here," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Shh! Keep behind me."

Snow nodded, studying their surroundings more. They crossed over the bridge, and Snow gasped. On this bank of the stream lay a pile of human bones. Swords, helmets, and shields were scattered around near the bone pile. "What could have done this?" she asked.

She was answered by a cracking sound behind her. "What–"

All of the sudden, she was flying backward through the air, breathless. She heard Eric shout, "Troll!" just before she came crashing down. Eric helped her up. "Run!" he said, pulling her along. The troll lumbered after them, snarling.

"Run!" Eric said again, letting go of her. Snow obeyed, and hid behind an old dead tree.

Eric swung at the monster with his axe, but was easily thrown backward onto the bank. The troll roared and advanced toward him. "No!" Snow gasped.

She raced beside the troll and shouted one long syllable. "Auuuuugh!"

The troll turned to look at her, and now she was quite afraid. She backed away, but it followed, and roared once, so loudly that Snow fell back against a tree. She continued to face the troll, and to her surprise, it remained still and did not attack. Slowly, she rose up, an arm outstretched.

It drew back, snorted once, and lumbered off into the Forest. Snow stood there, watching it go, surprised at her own bravery. She heard Eric stir, and then heard his footsteps coming up behind her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "I told you to run," he said.

"If I had, you'd be dead," she answered. "Let's go."

* * *

Finn and his men rode through the streets. They were searching every village they came to for the huntsman and the princess, but so far had had no luck.

They stopped when a hooded figure in front of them called out, "Do you need a bowman?"

Finn scoffed. "I have a bowman." He gestured to the stranger. "Kill him," he said to the rider next to him. The bowman nodded and took aim... and missed the stranger completely.

The stranger readied his bow and shot so quickly, Finn wasn't sure if he was seeing right. Then the rider next to him fell off his horse, dead, and the stranger called out, "I said, 'do you need a bowman?'"

Well, they could certainly use someone of this stranger's skill. Especially now that their own bowman was dead. Finn smiled. "Take his horse."

Without a word, the stranger mounted, and the group continued on.

* * *

"Will we come to the end of this plain soon?" Snow asked. "We've been traveling through it for three days now." The grass pricked at her skin and she itched all over.

"It's not that bad; I have seen far worse conditions in my life."

"During the war?"

He stiffened. "Yes."

"I am sorry. I must sound like a spoiled child to you."

"It's all right. You did say you were a prisoner for over fifteen years?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have any time to experience anything outdoors. It's understandable," he said. "Do you want to rest here?"

He was willing? "If... you are all right with it."

"Of course." He looked around. "We need something to eat anyway. I'll bet there are plenty of rabbits here." He turned back to her. "I'll return soon. Don't worry." He walked off, studying the ground for any tracks that could have been left by one of the small hopping creatures.

Snow sat, leaning against a large rock. It did not take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

When she woke, it was night... and Eric still had not returned. She heard crickets chirping, but otherwise there was no sound. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Eric?" she called.

Crickets chirped all around her, but there was no other sound. Had the Queensmen been able to track them? Had they captured Eric while she slept? Snow ran through the tall grass, shouting for him.

Suddenly she stopped. From far off, she heard him calling out, "Winter?"

"I'm here!" she answered. She waited, supposing he was tracking her by her footprints.

She was right. A little while later, he came up behind her, holding two dead rabbits. "I'd caught these and cleared a space where we could make a fire without burning the whole field. I went back to tell you, and you weren't there. I thought-"

"Thought the Queensmen had captured me while you were away?"

He nodded.

"That's why I left that spot. I woke, and it was night, and you still weren't back, so I went looking for you," she said, then laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing is. I've escaped the physical prison I lived in, but in a way, I am still a prisoner. A prisoner to the fear that she will catch me one day. I don't want to live that way. I had thought when I escaped that I would be truly free, but now..." She trailed off, hoping he would understand.

"I came to the end of this plain while hunting," Eric said, and Snow knew that he understood but did not want to talk about it. "There's a lake, and I thought I saw a boat full of people on it. There may be a village nearby."

"Can we trust the villagers?" she asked, hoping he had traveled there before.

"I don't know. Are you willing to take the risk?"

Snow considered. "In the morning," she said. "Now where is the space you cleared? I'm drooling looking at the rabbit, and it's not even cooked yet."

"This way," Eric said.

* * *

The next morning, Eric led Snow to the lake he had found. She followed eagerly. She could finally hear something other than crickets chirping and see something other than the tall grass; she heard birds singing now, and when she looked through the tall grass she could see trees leaning towards the water.

But there was something else, too; something on the lake. It seemed to be a boat, and three or four hooded figures were on it. One stood and readied a bow, the arrow aimed at Snow's heart.

"You are demons or spirits to pass through the Dark Forest alive; which is it?"

* * *

**Review please! I'll try to convince my mom to do less "no computer" days. Because when you separate a writer from her computer and take her places where she can't write anything down even in a notebook, she begins to go insane and shout to imaginary Elves and evil sorcerers about dark magical secrets. (In youth group, when she's supposed to be participating in reading the Bible verses, I might add.) XD I'm sure my mom doesn't want an insane daughter or any more complaints from the youth pastor, so she'll have to listen.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's note: Hopefully this was fast enough for you guys. At least I haven't yet disappeared off the face of the earth like I do in other... *Laughs nervously. Goes to check other sites on which I have accounts that have been neglected for a while* Anyway, here's chapter eight! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

The woman stood with the arrow aimed at Snow's heart. Eric moved in front of Snow, protecting her. "We are neither," he said. "We are refugees from the queen."

Snow cursed under her breath. Didn't he think they might be spies for Ravenna? But she controlled herself. "We mean you no harm," she said. Slowly, the woman lowered her bow. Snow held her breath, waiting for a response.

"We welcome all refugees from the queen." The woman uncovered her face, showing that two hideous scars ran down each cheek, marring what was otherwise a beautiful face. "The scars protect us from her power," she said, "that we may raise our children in peace." She smiled. "I am Anna."

* * *

Women pulled in nets full of fish. Women chopped wood. Women had bows and quivers of arrows, as though they were going hunting. All had the same long scars on their cheeks.

But there was not a man to be seen.

Eric turned to Anna. "Where are all the men?" he asked.

Anna stiffened. "All at Hammond's stronghold, preparing for war. They come here to visit whenever possible, but it is not common. The youngest children here have never met their fathers."

Snow looked up to see women gathering by the dock. They stared at her, as if startled to see an unscarred face belonging to someone other than a child. Snow tried to smile, but they were so solemn it was hard to. When the boat came to the dock and stopped, Snow sat there, uncertain.

Then, one of the women held out her hand, and... smiled faintly. Snow smiled back and took her hand, and the woman pulled her up. Several of them curtsied, recognizing her immediately, and the rest followed suit. Snow stood there, feeling quite awkward and uncomfortable. It had been fifteen years since anyone had curtsied to her.

"Why are they doing that?" Eric asked Anna quietly.

Anna laughed briefly, but stopped when she saw Eric's confused face. He didn't know? How could he not recognize the princess, especially when he had been traveling with her? But she said nothing.

Eric reached out to grab the dock pole and pull himself up, but fell back, clutching his shoulder. Snow turned to look at him, concerned. "Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed the pole again, this time with his other arm, and was successful in getting up. "It's nothing," he said.

Anna came up onto the dock next. "Please, we've heard that one before," she said. "Now, what did it?"

Eric sighed. "Dagger."

"Come. I'll tend to it."

Eric nodded and followed her. The women in the crowd curtsied to Snow again and then dispersed, leaving her alone on the dock.

* * *

"All right, this may burn," Anna said, then spread a sticky green salve over Eric's wound. Frowning, she said, "You're lucky you came here. A few more days and this would have infected."

Eric laughed dryly. "It's not the worst wound I've gotten." He looked out at the dock, where Winter was crouched down next to a little girl with blonde curls. The girl curtsied and then handed her a rag doll identical to the one she carried in the crook of her arm. Winter smiled and motioned for the girl to sit next to her. The girl's doll "curtsied" to Winter's, and then the two continued to play. Eric watched, puzzled. "Why does everyone... curtsy to her?" he asked.

Anna stared at Eric, one eyebrow raised and a peculiar smile on her face. "So you really don't know who she is?" she said.

"I know what she told me." He looked back at Anna. "_Who _is she?"

"She gave you a different name, didn't she?"

"Just tell me!"

Anna sighed. "Her name is Snow White."

"Snow White? Like the dead princess?"

"The princess lives," Anna said, gesturing to Winter. Snow. Whoever this girl was. Winter/Snow White looked up and met Eric's eyes, but Eric quickly looked away. Betrayed, that was how he felt. He hadn't known her for long, but in the time that he had, he trusted her. He considered Winter his friend.

But Winter didn't exist.

Anna bandaged the wound, and Eric pulled his sleeve back down over his arm.

He walked toward Wint– _Snow White_, still having trouble remembering that Winter wasn't her name. The little girl next to her stood, curtsied, and ran off, taking her doll with her. Snow sat there, holding the doll the girl had given her, and looked up to see Eric approaching.

He looked hurt and angry at the same time. Snow stood, wondering what was wrong.

Eric stared out across the lake. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Snow didn't answer, looking confused, so Eric said, "Why didn't you tell me who you are?"

"I–" she started.

"Is it because you were afraid I'd think it too difficult a task?"

"No, but–"

"Or because you thought I would betray you; hold you for ransom from your beloved people?"

"I'm sorry," she said, finally being able to finish a sentence without him interrupting. "I just... I had to be careful. I didn't trust you."

"I trusted _you_."

She stepped back. "But you said–"

"That was at first. But couldn't you tell? In the Forest, when we talked, I saw that you weren't deceiving me. You seemed to care. I tried to fight off the troll to protect you; I wouldn't do that for someone who showed signs of shadiness; someone I didn't trust."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now." He gave her a nod. "Good day, _Princess_," he said bitterly, and walked off.

Snow tried several times to talk to him again through out the day, but each time he managed to make up some excuse to get away from her. Eventually, she gave up, resolving to try again in the morning.

That night, Anna led Snow to a small wooden hut with a straw roof. "You may sleep in here," she said. "Good night, Princess." She curtsied and started to walk away, but Snow remembered what she had said about the scars, and thought that maybe she would be willing to do that, if it protected her from Ravenna. "Wait," she called.

Anna turned around. "Yes, Princess?"

"Call me Snow. And... you said earlier that the scars protect you from the queen's power. How so?"

"The scars are our sacrifice. Without beauty, we are worthless to the queen. It is a sacrifice we make so we can raise our children in peace, while their fathers are at war. But you... don't do this. Your sacrifice will come soon enough." She stopped and looked quickly behind her. "You'd best get to sleep, Princess. I mean, Snow. Goodnight." She shut the door and walked quickly away.

She had to reach Eric before he was gone.

* * *

Eric heard someone coming after him. He looked back to see Anna standing behind him. "Why are you here?" he asked, still walking.

Anna continued after him. "How can you desert her now that you know the truth?" she demanded.

Eric stopped. "Aye, I know the truth now, and that is why she should be as far away from me as possible. Anything I ever care about is taken away, and if I stay with her, she's bound to be taken away as well. It's a curse, it would seem. So she'll be safer here with you." He didn't look at Anna, just stood there, and after a while he heard her walk away.

"Thank you," he said when she was gone, "for not trying to stop me."

He continued on for a while, until he smelled something familiar, something that brought back memories of that terrible night in his childhood when he was not able to save his family.

Smoke.

The village was burning.

* * *

**Review! :) Wow, I have nothing else to say... Hmm... It's hot here. I want ice cream. :P Actually... ignore me and just review. :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I have returned, and with joyous news! My mother has decided that it is... (eh, enough fancy talk :P) My mom's decided it's okay for me to get more time on the computer to write. :) Especially after what happened in youth group on Sunday. I'm a fast reader, and I had finished reading the Bible verses already and was letting my mind wander while I waited for the other kids at my table to finish. So then I started thinking about my stories, and I suddenly saw a character following the villain (who was in disguise.) I gasped, smacked the table, and went, "NOOOO!" Everyone stared, and I thought, "Crap, did I just say that out loud? Yeah, I said that out loud. Someone kill me, please." And so I convinced my mom that unless I could write down all the epic things in my head, this'd continue and I'd end up in an asylum eventually. :P Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter nine! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Find her!" was Finn's only command for his men. They had been the ones to burn the village, of course. The men saluted and each ran off alone, in search of the princess.

William drew his sword, ready to battle any of the men should they come between him and Snow. He was full of anger toward Finn, burning the village full of innocent women and children. He hoped they all would be all right, and he vowed to repay them someday, somehow, once he found Snow. He remembered how all of this had started.

_"William, you have disobeyed my orders again; leaving the fortress without my permission," his father said._

_William said nothing.  
_

_"We have word of the princess. Ravenna has kept her imprisoned all these years."  
_

_William straightened and met his father's eyes. "She lives?"  
_

_"She escaped, and fled into the Dark Forest."  
_

_"I'm going after her." William turned his horse and began to ride toward the gate. His father ran after him, shouting, "William!"  
_

_William stopped the horse. "Yes?"  
_

_"We don't know if she's alive; not many survive that cursed Forest. And I cannot afford to lose any more men, you know that," he said, clearly ending the discussion. But William would not be so easily deterred. "Then I'll go alone," he said.  
_

_Duke Hammond shook his head, regretting having mentioned it. "No, William. I will not lose my only son. And you don't know the Dark Forest."  
_

_"You won't have to lose your son. I'll find someone who does know it. I abandoned her once. I will not do it a second time." He spurred the horse forward, and for the second time that day, left the fortress without permission.  
_

William shook his head to clear away the memory and looked around him, hoping to see her and get her out of here.

There. In front of him. Handing a weeping little girl over to her mother. The woman thanked her and raced toward the dock, where the villagers were getting in their boats and rowing away. Snow followed.

William raced toward her. She seemed to hear him before he reached her, and broke into a run. But she was not fast enough. He caught her arm, pulling her back. She didn't recognize him, and writhed to get away, screaming, "Eric!" over and over again.

William felt as though he had been stabbed. He had come all this way to save her, and her she was, screaming for someone else. Who was this Eric? William hesitated a moment, but that was all it took. Snow struggled against him, and this time he was not prepared, and lost his hold on her. She ran from him, continuing to call for Eric.

Whoever that was.

* * *

"Princess!" Eric shouted, hoping, _praying _to find her. He had left for only a bit, and this is what happened. He tried to tell himself that he was coming back only because it was his duty to protect his sovereign. Tried.

But he knew, deep down, that he couldn't bear to lose her, even if she _had _deceived him.

A man wearing the armor of Ravenna suddenly appeared in front of him

Trying to keep him from Snow.

Eric swung his axe, severing the man's head from his body, and continued to run. He looked every which way, but all he saw was fire, all he heard were screams of terror. It was just like the night his family's village had burned. He had been too late to find them, to escort them away from danger. And he had the sickening feeling that it might be the same tonight with Snow.

_No. I have to find her._

"Princess!" he called again.

And then, a miracle. He heard her answering, calling his name. He raced in the direction her voice had come from. "Princess! I'm coming!" He spotted her at the dock, helping the village women and children into boats.

One of the Queensmen approached her from behind. "Snow!" Eric cried, hoping she would hear in time.

She turned around too late. The man grabbed her, lifting her from the ground. A child screamed. Eric ran toward them, a knife ready. He stabbed the man's side and caught Snow's hand, pulling her away. "We have to go," he told her.

"No, we have to help them!"

Anna, from one of the boats, said, "You will! Now go!"

Snow still fought to get away from Eric.

"Go," Anna said again.

Snow nodded, and Eric pulled her along.

* * *

They ran all night, never looking back. Several times they thought the Queensmen were following them, but nothing was there. Hopefully they were still searching the village for Snow.

When dawn came, they stopped on the bank of a stream to rest a moment. Snow had tears streaming down her cheeks. "We should never have gone there," she said. "It'd be better for everyone if I hadn't escaped the castle at all." She buried her face in her hands, continuing to cry.

Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You left," was her response. "You said you'd help me, and yet you left."

"Listen," he said, "I'll get you to the duke's castle. You have my word. I'm not going to leave you again, not until you're there and I'm sure you're safe." But even then, would he be able to? He tried to convince himself that he would. She was the princess, and it was his duty to protect her. That was all. "You have my word," he said again.

Something moved in the bushes nearby. Snow looked up. "What was..."

Something struck Eric from behind, and he fell forward. Then Snow was hit, falling to her knees, and then her hands were bound behind her back. She also felt her ankle being tied. She tried to kick whoever was doing it away, but the next thing she knew, she was hanging from a tree branch upside down, Eric hanging beside her.

Eight short figures gathered in front of them, chuckling and removing masks.

"Oh no," Eric groaned, sounding annoyed. "Dwarves."

* * *

**Another kinda-short chapter. :P But at least I updated, right? I changed the scene with the fire a little, because I wanted to establish Eric and William's... er... rivalry over Snow as early as possible. Anyway, review! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's note: Yay, another update, and it didn't take me three weeks! So yay, here are the dwarves. Wow, this is a short author's note. :P Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, this seems to be our lucky day!" said one of the dwarves.

Eric struggled against the snare. "Oh, come on now. This isn't how you treat a friend, is it?" he said. The dwarf shook his head. "Oh no, no of course not. _This _is how I treat a friend!" He hit Eric's face with the handle of his pickaxe.

The other dwarves laughed, save one with reddish hair and beard, who seemed to be the youngest of the group. "She's pretty," he said, gesturing to Snow White. The first dwarf seemed to notice her for the first time. "Ah, who is this?" he asked Eric. "An apprentice?" Then his face darkened. "Or a captive?"

"This man is helping me," Snow said, fearing what they might do to Eric if they got the idea she was a captive.

"I say we kill 'em both," said a third dwarf. "Skewer him and leave her to rot. I don't like killing girls."

"I'll do it," said another. He walked toward Snow.

"Leave her alone, Duir!" said yet another dwarf, who was the only one who had not removed his mask. He said nothing more; only stood there and seemed to be studying Snow.

The other dwarves were looking through Eric's coin pouch. "He's got nothing," one announced. "Only a silver coin."

"Three days we sit here, and for what? Nothing?" This dwarf walked forward and hit Eric in the gut with the handle of his pickaxe. "We should have stayed by the river! What a waste of time!"

Eric grunted from the blow and then said, "Cut us down, Beith. I have gold; I can pay you. It's just not here with me. It's hidden back in the woods."

"Shut your ugly mug, huntsman!" another dwarf commanded.

Snow gave an exasperated sigh. Why did Eric have to lie so much? It got them nowhere. "Tell them the truth, Eric. We haven't time for all of this nonsense," she said.

Eric looked annoyed but did not question her. "I have to take this girl to Duke Hammond's castle. She's not safe here; the queen sends her men after her."

"Oh, well, my little heart bleeds for you!" spat one of the dwarves. He turned to the rest of them. "I say we should chop 'em up and feed them to the wolves!" he said.

"Who is she?" Beith asked Eric.

Eric swallowed. "She is worth a lot of gold to me, which I would be happy to share with you if you let us down, stupid little dwarves!" he snapped, which resulted in another blow from Beith. "Stop that!" he said, but Beith just laughed.

Snow cleared her throat. "Gold is worth nothing to you if you're all dead! Please, the queen's men hunt us! They are very close!" she said in desperation. But the dwarves only rolled their eyes, and one even said, "Shut up."

"You have love for the queen," Snow said.

Beith scoffed. "No, we have no love for the queen."

"Then you fight against her?"

"No. No one fights against the queen. We lost everything when the king died."

"My father was King Magnus," Snow said.

The dwarves were silent, all staring at her, until Beith said, "Muir, does she speak the truth?"

The dwarf with the mask said, "Yes. She is of the blood. She's destined, Beith. I see an end to the darkness." Now the dwarves stared at Snow in wonder. Muir removed his mask, and opened his mouth to say something more, but splashing was heard from the river, and he said, "Riders."

Snow gasped. "Oh no, they've found us! Please, you'll get your weight in gold if you cut us down now!" But the dwarves only shushed her.

"They're coming this way!" said Duir.

Beith turned to look at Snow and Eric. "All right. We'll take her, but not him," he said. Snow shook her head. "No. You take both of us or neither of us!" she said, and Beith sighed.

"Fine. Gort, cut them both down. Let's get out of here."

Gort walked toward them, and swung his axe, cutting the rope. Snow and Eric fell to the ground, but Eric quickly stood and then helped Snow up. The dwarves gestured for them to follow, and they did, not daring to look back for the fear that the Queensmen would see them. The dwarves led them quickly away, around several turns and down several paths before they came to a rock covered in ivy. Snow stared at in in confusion. "What is that going to do to help us?" she asked.

"It's a passageway, Princess," said Gort. Duir pulled back the ivy to reveal a tunnel through the rock, and they all stepped through. Beith, at the back, pulled the ivy back over the entrance, peeking through to make sure no one had followed them.

* * *

Finn bent down and picked up the bit of rope. The ends were frayed, as if it had recently been cut. William bit his tongue and forced himself to say nothing. Had Snow been captured? If so, by whom? Was she still in danger? All these questions rushed through his mind in that moment.

"Someone's been here. Recently," Finn declared. "Move on, men!"

He leapt back up onto his horse, and they continued on in search of the princess.

* * *

_It's all so bright_, Snow thought, _nothing's dreary and grey__. _And it was true. The place the dwarves had led them to was magnificent. The sun shone bright, its rays pouring onto grass greener than Snow had ever seen, and she heard birds singing. Many of them, all at once, and they seemed to be accompanied by music. Flowers blossomed and danced in the gentle breeze, butterflies fluttered about in all their colors, and little animals chattered. Snow even saw a tortoise, which she had thought was only an animal of the desert, but this one was green and fit perfectly in with the rest of the place.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, still entranced.

"They call it Sanctuary, my lady," said Gus, the young red-haired dwarf. "It's the home of the fairies."

"The fairies," Snow whispered, smiling.

They came to a small clearing, where logs had been arranged in a circle around what looked like remnants of a bonfire. "Make camp here!" Coll said. The dwarves pulled up moss in certain spots and brought out mugs and plates. Beith called for Gus to build a fire, which he started on right away. Snow walked toward a tree, examining the little fluttering leaf-like things on its trunk. When they all flew upward, she saw that they were not leaves, but butterflies. She smiled, having not seen a butterfly for fifteen years.

Eric watched her, noticing how she seemed so at home here; how she fit with it all. To him, she seemed content to stay here forever. He smiled, saying nothing, and turned back to the dwarves.

* * *

That night, after they had all eaten, Quert brought out his fiddle and played. The fire was still burning, and Snow stared into the flames, wondering if this place was truly safe from Ravenna. It had remained untouched by her dark powers, certainly, but was it protected from all evil? She hoped it was. If the Queensmen came here, they would surely destroy it.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Coll say to Duir, "Would you really have killed her?" Duir answered without hesitation, "Of course," and eyed Snow suspiciously.

Feeling uncomfortable, Snow stood and walked over to Muir.

"That seat's not taken, if that is what you were about to ask," he said.

Snow laughed slightly. "I... I wanted to thank you," she said.

"It's only a log, Princess."

She shook her head. "No, for earlier. For defending me."

"Your father was a good man. The kingdom prospered, and our people prospered." His look was faraway, as though he were remembering happy times from long ago.

"There were more of you?"

Gort spoke up. "Aye. Those of us you see before you... There were many more. Went deep into the caves. We were noble gold miners, because we could see light in the darkness. Gus, you were just a boy, but do you remember? One day, when we returned to the surface, there was nothing. The land was black, and everyone and everything was gone. It was dead."

Muir nodded. "That was the month the king died."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Snow said.

"As am I, Princess. As am I." He turned to Quert. "Son, play a happy song," he said, and Quert immediately obeyed. A few of the other dwarves began to sing, their voices lively. Gus walked over to Snow.

"I know I'm a bit... well, _small_ compared to you, but... would you care for a dance?"

Snow smiled. "I'd be honored, Gus."

Eric met Snow's eyes and raised an eyebrow. She laughed and shrugged in answer, and followed Gus closer to the music. Gus bowed, and Snow pulled her imaginary skirt and curtsied, still smiling.

As they passed by, Snow heard Nion mutter to Gort, "I don't trust her, and I don't believe her, no matter what Muir says," causing Snow to falter in step, but only for a moment.

Beith approached Eric as they watched Snow and Gus dance. "So, what's in it for you?" he asked.

Eric frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Beith laughed. "I'm talking about the girl. Is it really just about the gold for you?"

Eric looked over at Snow, and again their eyes met. Her smile softened, and Eric looked away. "I don't know, Beith. If I had any sense, I'd have abandoned her long ago." He took a drink from the mug the dwarves had lent him. _But apparently, I don't have any sense, because here I am, still with her_, he thought.

"Muir says she's destined," Beith told him. "The question is... for what?"

* * *

**Lalala... I'm listening to the _Wicked _soundtrack. Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth are amazing. *Sigh* I wish I could see them in the musical... Okay, that had absolutely nothing to do with my story. :P But please review anyway. :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's note: Over a hundred reviews! (One hundred and one, to be exact.) You guys are amazing! :) I cannot thank you enough for reviewing, favoriting, adding this story to your alerts, and most of all for just taking the time to read my writing. You've really encouraged me to keep on writing, and for that, I'm grateful. And now for Chapter Eleven! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

A bright light woke Snow, and it wasn't simply the sun. It was coming from ahead of her. She looked around and saw that many of the animals were heading toward it, and she decided to follow. As she walked, the light seemed softer, warmer, and more inviting. She felt drawn to it; wishing that she could take a bit of it to share throughout the kingdom.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her, most likely Eric coming, ready to protect her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard one of the dwarves say, "It's all right, Huntsman. She's fine."

She walked on, passing through a grove of trees, Eric and the dwarves following at a distance. Snow could hear water trickling, and thought that there must be a stream nearby. She rounded a corner, and came to a place so beautiful it had to be the very heart of Sanctuary. The grass was even greener than before, and flowers more vibrant. She had been right about the stream, and could see fish in all colors swimming in it.

And then she saw it, and gasped in amazement.

It was a white hart, standing by the stream, and it did not run or cower as she approached. She stroked its nose tentatively when she reached it, and found that it did not mind. She smiled and continued to pet the creature, until it ducked its head.

Eric thought at first that the animal was going to attack Snow, and started toward her. Bieth stopped him. "No, no, no, Huntsman. No one's ever seen this before."

The hart merely kept its head down, and Snow stroked it. The dwarves stared open-mouthed in amazement. "Father, the White Hart bows before the princess," said Quert.

"He is blessing her," Muir replied.

Eric frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Muir smiled. "You have eyes, Huntsman. But you do not see; you who have been with her the longest. She is destined to heal the land. _She is the one_." He turned to the rest of the dwarves. "Can't you feel it, any of you? Are your ailments not gone? Gold or no gold, where she leads, I follow."

The dwarves nodded in agreement, several saying, "Aye," or, "I'm with you!"

Eric smiled, watching Snow stroke the hart, which still stood with its head bowed before her.

All of the sudden, it stood straight and backed away from Snow, and then an instant later, and arrow whizzed through the air and pierced the animal's side. Snow cried out in fear, and Eric raced toward her, axe raised to defend her should anyone approach. He heard one of the dwarves shout, "Him! Over there!" Eric looked up and saw a man dressed in the queen's armor disappear among the trees. If there was one, there would be more, he knew. He caught Snow's arm and pulled her away. Behind them, the hart reared and shattered into thousands of small pieces, which scattered and each flew off like butterflies.

They reached the dwarves, who broke off into groups to fight the Queensmen. Gus ran with Eric and Snow, and it was understood that should Eric have to fight, Gus would lead Snow to safety.

The sound of hoofbeats came from behind them. Eric looked back and saw Finn fast approaching on his horse. Eric nudged Snow. "You need to go," he said.

Snow looked at him, horrified. "But you–"

"Go!"

Snow nodded and took Gus's hand. They raced off the path. Finn seemed to see them, and turned his horse in their direction. _No_, Eric thought. He ran toward Finn and the horse and swung his axe at the horse, the blade sinking deep into the animal's side. Eric pulled it out as the animal fell, and Finn leapt off just in time. He wielded only a staff, which almost made Eric laugh. Until Finn sent him such a blow that he fell backward onto the ground.

Finn approached again, staff raised. Eric narrowly dodged another blow, but still had no time to get to his feet.

* * *

Snow and Gus ran as quickly as they could, but there was a rider in the distance behind them. Gus drew one of the two short swords that hung at his side and handed it to Snow. "Take this, Princess. Just in case."

To his surprise, Snow took the weapon without hesitation, and they continued on. The rider was fast approaching, however, and there was nothing they could do. The rider leaned to one side, his arm outstretched to grab Snow. He was successful, but Gus grabbed onto Snow's other arm, and together they pulled the man off his horse and knocked him to the ground, while his horse continued to run.

"You!" Snow said, recognizing the man. "You're the one from the village!"

"Snow, it's–"

"How dare you address me as Snow? What right do you have, after destroying the homes of the villagers and trying to kidnap me?" She looked at the sword in her hand. "I thought I was incapable of killing anyone, but it seems I doubted myself."

"But, Snow–"

"You doubt me as well? That is unwise. I _can _kill you. Especially knowing that you are partially responsible for the horrors of that night." She raised the sword, ready to strike.

* * *

Eric managed to stand, axe ready, only to receive another blow from Finn. "I admire your fight, Huntsman. Your wife was the same way," Finn said, sneering.

Angered, Eric swung the axe at Finn's legs. "What do you know about my wife?" he said.

Finn stepped easily out of the way of the blade, still sneering. "Oh, I remember them all."

Eric rose up to attack again, but Finn hit him square in the chest with the end of the staff, knocking him back against the tree. He held one hand on Eric's throat, pinning him to the tree, and pulled a knife from the scabbard at his side with the other, and held it ready to stab Eric in the gut. "I remember them all," he said again. "Especially the ones with fight."

Eric groped for the knife, but was unable to grab the handle, and instead the blade sliced across his palm.

Finn continued. "She screamed your name." He dropped the knife and punched Eric instead, once again knocking him to the ground. "But you weren't there. You couldn't save her."

"What did you do to her?" Eric demanded.

"I did nothing. My sister is the one responsible for her death." He kicked Eric. "Now you can beg your wife's forgiveness in the other world," he said, picking up the knife and holding it to Eric's throat.

Eric looked up, eyeing a dead tree that had fallen over. Where it had split, the wood seemed sharp. With a sudden fury he rose up and kicked Finn, knocking him back against it, so hard that Eric could hear the sound of the wood piercing his skin.

And yet Finn laughed.

Eric shoved him back against it. Why didn't it kill him?

* * *

"Augh!" Queen Ravenna was dragged from her chair by an unseen force, spilling her vial of ink in the process. Her head smacked against the cold floor, and little black dots clouded her vision. She clawed at the pendant around her neck that allowed her to protect her brother.

Whatever was happening to him, it was brutal. Ravenna was dragged up and hit against the wall several times before being thrown back onto the floor. She looked at her hands, which were growing pale and wrinkling rapidly. She hoped Finn's fight would be over soon.

She heard his voice say, "Sister, heal me," and felt such a pain in her chest that she knew he was on the verge of death. If she healed him, she would die instead. Tears filling her eyes, she whispered, "Forgive me, Brother," and ripped the pendant from her neck.

* * *

What was wrong with Finn? His already pale hair was paling even more, and his skin shriveled, the veins in his face standing out more than anything else about him. He wasn't breathing anymore, and Eric released him, disgusted.

He turned, rushing off to find Snow.

* * *

"No! It's me! It's William!" William cried. He watched the recognition finally come over Snow's face, a bit put out that he had to tell her before she realized.

Snow lowered the sword. "Oh. I'm sorry. But I see it now," she said.

William stood, and Snow embraced him briefly.

The embrace may have been brief, but Eric still saw it. Who was this? And why–

_No_, Eric forced himself to remember, _I am her protector. Nothing more. _And then he forced himself to ask (politely), "Snow, who is this?"

"Oh!" Snow smiled. "Eric, this is William, Duke Hammond's son. We were friends as children." She walked to Eric. "And William, this is Eric, my..." She faltered, but eventually said, "Protector. And good friend." She walked to Gus. "Eric knows already, so William, this is–"

"ARROW!" Gus pushed Snow to the ground out of harm's way, but did not move himself. If he had, the arrow would have flown to pierce Eric's stomach. So he didn't move, and instead, the arrow pierced Gus's chest.

Snow screamed, and William shot the archer who had fired the arrow.

Snow stood and walked to where Gus lay on the ground, then knelt beside him. "Gus," she said, taking his hand. "Gus, breathe. Please breathe," she said, fighting tears. The other dwarves were coming from their various places in the forest, and they gathered around.

Gus lifted his head in gesture to the other dwarves and Eric and William. "They'll not leave you, Princess," he said. Snow nodded and smiled weakly, and Gus smiled back. Snow bit her tongue, determined not to cry while Gus still breathed.

She didn't have to wait long.

She let go of his hand, and a few tears leaked out. She saw how peaceful his expression was, and tried to be happy for him being in a better place, but she was unable. He was gone. She let herself cry freely now.

Eric knelt beside Snow and put an arm around her.

The dwarves came over to them. Gort gestured to Gus's body. "We used to have pride. We were honorable, like Gus was. And now we just pilfer and drink and drink some more. And we want to be good men once more. So we follow you, Princess, in life and in death, that we may have our pride again. On Gus's soul, this I swear."

* * *

**Longer chapter, but sad. Poor Gus. :'( He was my favorite dwarf.**

**Lalala ... Notice how Snow still didn't recognize William. :P Poor William, too. But, as Gail Carson Levine says, "It takes a mean author to write a good story." (Please note that she says, "a mean ****_author_****." That does not mean, "a mean ****_person_****." I am a mean author, but I am actually a very nice person.) So will you please be nice too and leave a review for me? :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. :) This chapter's going to be short; I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Dark the stars and dark the moon," sang the dwarves sadly, somehow managing to look into the fire where Gus's body burned. Snow couldn't bring herself to, and instead she looked up at the sky. She knew Gus was up there, somewhere, and wished she could thank him for saving her.

_I'll fight Ravenna. For Gus. For my mother and father. For the kingdom to be as it once was_, Snow thought. Duke Hammond had better be ready to go to war. And if he wasn't, Snow would go to the castle alone to fight Ravenna.

"Hush the night and the morning loon," the dwarves continued. "Tell the horses and beat on your drum."

Snow joined in. "Gone their master, gone their son."

And so they sang all through the night while Gus's body burned.

* * *

Morning came, cold and grey. Snow wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "Farewell, Gus." She turned to follow the rest of the company away, and did not look back.

They traveled in silence that morning. When William said that Hammond's stronghold was beyond the mountains, no one complained. Snow walked separately from the group, still mourning Gus and almost wishing that he had just let the arrow kill her.

As the day wore on, Eric and the dwarves began to talk among themselves, but Snow was still silent, and it was making William uneasy. He approached her and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away. "More loss, William," she said. "First my mother. Then my father. Then the kingdom. Each of the friends I made while imprisoned in the tower. And now another dear friend."

"I understand," William said.

"No," Snow said, "you don't." She ran to join Eric and the dwarves, leaving William far behind. _She must be angry_, William decided, _Angry that I abandoned her when she needed me most._

They were up ahead now, Eric finding a way to get across a stream. He stepped from rock to rock to make sure they were all secure. When he crossed back over, he nodded to Snow, and held out his hand. William ran to catch up.

"Snow," he said, coming up behind her, "I'm sorry I left you. I–"

"William," she said, turning around putting a hand on his shoulder, "we were children."

And William knew that with that short statement, she was saying everything William had hoped not to hear. She was saying that they had been close _as children_. That it wouldn't have mattered if he had come or not. _Because she has Eric now_, William thought, trying not to be jealous.

As if she guessed his thoughts, Snow added, "You're here now." She took Eric's hand, and the dwarves followed them across the rocks to the opposite bank of the stream.

Once more, William was left far behind the group.

* * *

Snow was the same that night. Sitting alone, far from the fire, only joining the group when William tried to speak to her. She refused to eat, which concerned everyone. The dwarves kept looking in her direction and muttering things along the lines of, "Needs to eat," and, "Not good for her," and, "Might catch frostbite; winter's fast approaching."

Finally Eric stood and walked over to her. "You're sure you're not hungry?" he said.

Snow nodded.

Eric noticed she was shivering, and said, "There's going to be a frost tonight. Better keep warm." He removed his coat and put it around her shoulders. It was worn and patched all over, and Eric wished he had a finer one to give her. But at least it helped Snow stopped shivering. She looked up at him, and he saw tears in her eyes. "Loss," she said, and Eric nodded.

"I know, Princess."

"First my mother fell ill and died. Then my father was killed by Ravenna. My best friend was taken from me on the same night. I had friends in the tower, too, during my imprisonment. They each were killed in their own time. And now another friend is gone." The tears were running down her cheeks now, and she asked him, "How do you cope with all you've lost?"

"I don't, Princess."

And Snow realized it was true. He had been a drunkard when Ravenna had sent him after her. She laughed slightly and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to become like that," she said. "I know I have to accept it. But so many losses add up, and–"

"I understand."

And Snow knew that he truly did.

Eric looked back to their makeshift camp. "At least you have your best friend back," he said, nodding toward William.

Snow shook her head sadly. "No, I don't. It's as if he's set up a barrier between us. As if he doesn't want to be friends anymore," she said. "I don't know what to think of it."

Of course she didn't know what to make of it. But Eric did. And yet he could not bring himself to tell her why William was acting that way. So he merely said, "I see. I'm sorry, Princess."

They were silent.

After a while, Snow sighed and said, "I think I'll be all right now. Thank you."

Eric took her hand and led her over to the fire. He couldn't help but notice William staring at him, something like jealousy flickering in his eyes.

* * *

**As I said before, sorry for the short chapter, but I had to type this in a rush because I'm leaving to go to a friend's birthday sleepover in a few minutes. It's going to be just four of us over there. (We're pretty much the school rejects. XD) We're doing a Lord of the Rings marathon. (Yup... we're nerds, and we enjoy every minute of it. :D) ****Oh, more news: I'm thinking of posting my new Sleeping Beauty novelization in the Fairy Tales section of this site. I need a title first, but if I can come up with one, should I post the story? And lastly, please ignore the shortness of the chapter and review! :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's note: So here we are. Chapter Thirteen. Everyone says the number 13 is bad luck. I beg to differ. I was born on the thirteenth day of the month (not going to say what month), and it's been kind of a lucky number for me my whole life. :P Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We have made hidden resting places that stretch for miles through these mountains," said Duir. "We have blankets and spare coats and other things hidden away." He brushed frost from his tunic. "It seems we shall need them soon."

Snow nodded. "Now I wonder what my mother was thinking when she named me."

"Maybe she thought you'd grow up and be coldhearted," William said.

Snow glared at him.

William sighed. He had thought it was obvious that it was a joke. _When we were younger, she would have laughed_, he thought. _Well, and then maybe have punched me. _

A late autumn rain began to fall. The ground was muddy, and everyone was soaked to the bone, but they had to continue on. Twice, Snow thought she had seen a raven, and shuddered. Ravenna's favorite form to travel in was a raven, or a flock of ravens. She was nervous, and could almost feel Ravenna's eyes on them, watching with pure hate._  
_

_I'm imagining_, she tried to tell herself. But the feeling would not leave her.

She turned to the group. "Listen," she said. "If _she _happens to find us, I want you all to leave. It's me she wants. If you do not put up a fight, she'll let you live, and you can use my death to turn Hammond's people completely to our cause."

"Yes, Princess," they said as one.

But she could tell that they didn't mean it.

* * *

"This should be it," Gort said. They had come to a cave in the mountain, and the dwarves had said it was one of their resting places. Snow smiled, grateful they had finally reached it. She rushed inside to get out of the rain and sank down to her knees. The dwarves followed and felt along the walls, most likely searching for their hidden items.

Something moved at the back of the cave. Snow heard growling, and then Beith said, "I don't think this is our cave."

Eric raised his axe and said, "Snow, you should leave."

As soon as he had said that, the bear charged at Snow. She fell backward, and the animal swiped at her. She held her arms over her head to shield herself, and the bear's claws dug into her right arm. _At least it's not my throat, or worse_, she thought, but she still cried out once. Eric swung his axe, the blade lodging deep in the bear's skull. Snow rolled out of the way just before the animal fell and would have crushed her.

She stood and brushed herself off. Eric winced when he saw her arm, but only said, "Notice how it only targeted you."

She looked up at him. "You don't think–"

He nodded. "I do. That bear was under the queen's power."

Snow backed away. "You should all go on ahead to Hammond's. You're not safe while you're with me."

"No, Princess," said Muir. "We swore to follow you, wherever you led. That is not an oath we shall break easily."

Snow sighed but said nothing else.

William frowned. "Why is Ravenna so determined to find you?" he asked.

"So she can rip out my heart," Snow replied.

"Yes, I know, but... why? Why does she want to rip out your heart? There must be a reason."

"She... I..." And Snow realized that she didn't know. Why _did _Ravenna want her dead? She could have killed her long ago, instead of keeping her imprisoned for all that time. Maybe it was because she thought Snow was a threat to her rule, now that she was older. But Snow knew that wasn't true. She could never overpower Ravenna in a fight.

There must be some other reason.

_And I'm going to find out what it is_, she told herself, _even if it takes me the rest of my life to do so._

To William, she said nothing, merely shrugged.

"If the queen is hunting you, we need to keep moving," Beith said. "She'll find us and kill you for sure if we stay in one place for too long." He nodded to her bleeding arm. "And we have treatments for that in our next hideout."

Snow looked at her arm and breathed in sharply. She tore a strip off of her dress-turned-tunic and wrapped it tightly around the bleeding area. That was all she could do for now, as there was no water nearby to wash it in. "Then let's go," she said, leading them out of the cave.

* * *

They traveled all day, finally coming upon one of the dwarves' real hideouts. Snow's wound was tended to, followed by a few dark comments from Eric and William about Ravenna, which were in turn followed by a few jokes from the dwarves to lighten the mood.

As they slept that night, the first snow of the year fell. Not much; perhaps two or three inches of it.

But Snow knew as soon as she woke and saw the white ground that it was a personal message for her. Ravenna was telling her that she was still in control. She could almost hear her saying, "I'm going to find you."

Snow brushed herself off and woke the others, telling them they needed to keep moving. Duir passed out extra coats for everyone, and Beith commented that winter had come early this year, and the others nodded in agreement. "It's just our luck," Gort said. "Of course the weather would turn bad as soon as we started to travel."

But Snow knew it was much more than the dwarves' supposed bad luck.

She said nothing to them, but in her heart she knew that it was only a matter of time before Ravenna hunted them down.

* * *

**Another kinda-short chapter, but since I'm super busy getting ready for school, chapters are going to have to be somewhat short like this if you want frequent updates.**

**Oh, I posted the prologue of that Sleeping Beauty story I told you about. :) If you like my writing style, head on over to my profile and take a look at it if you have the time, and please review it. :) And don't forget to review this story too. Thanks!**

**-WriterGirl1472**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's note: 131 reviews! :D You guys are awesome. Also, thanks to those of you who went and read the "Blood on the Spindle" prologue. I appreciate it. :D Lalala... I started school on Monday. -.- Grrr. Yes, contrary to popular belief (not really; I just like to say that XD), I do have to go to school. Updates will be slower now that I'm back in school (bummer), but I'll try and upload as often as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Snow was tempted to scoop some of the snow of the ground and form a snowball to toss at someone. Tempted. But she knew her companions were all in serious moods, and she didn't want to annoy any of them. She wished Gus were here. He would have laughed and thrown one back at her.

She had come to terms with his death, but she was still missing him, especially in this last week of travel. Since the bear attack, no one seemed to want to talk. Snow's arm had healed almost immediately after the dwarves had treated it (she suspected that the salve they spread over it was made from some enchanted plant), but each of the dwarves had the same thought running through their minds: _What if it had killed her? _They had discussed this a few nights ago when the humans were asleep, and agreed that they should talk as little as possible. Ravenna might have other animals under her power, and what if one heard them and killed her?

They didn't tell Snow any of this; they knew she would have hated it even more with explanation.

"How much time before we reach Hammond's?" Snow asked.

"Only a few more days, Princess, or so William tells us," Muir said.

Snow nodded and looked up at the clouds forming overhead. She did not doubt that it would snow again the next day, or perhaps even that night. _"You cannot escape me,"_ Ravenna seemed to be saying. Snow shuddered.

"Are you all right?" Eric asked, thinking Snow was doing so because of the cold.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She'd have to think of excuses to separate from them. If Ravenna caught her alone, it wasn't likely she would go after the group. But if Ravenna caught them all together, they were all dead.

Snow already felt responsible for her father's death, and for Gus's. She didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths.

* * *

They came to a small clearing, and the dwarves said they had more things stored away in various places near it. A few of them went off for a while, and came back with extra blankets, waterskins, and some dried meat.

Eric and William cleared some snow away for the dwarves to build a fire, and the group sat around it to keep warm.

"In a few days we'll be at my father's," William said to Snow, "where we won't have to build fires to keep warm."

"I like it here," Snow said. "It may be cold, but it's beautiful."

William sighed. She had been opposing everything he said lately, but not out of spite. He simply couldn't think of anything to say that sparked her interest. He couldn't remember what she liked and didn't like. What had happened to the connection they had once shared?

Snow didn't seem to sense that there was a problem, and if she did, she did not show it.

He turned back to her, but she was talking to Eric instead. Again. This had been going on for the past few nights they had spent sitting around fires. William would say something, fail to capture her interest, and she would talk to Eric.

And she was enjoying it, it seemed, more than she enjoyed talking with William.

He stood. "I think I'd like to explore a little," he said, and walked away.

Snow watched him go, looking confused. "See? That's what I've been telling you about," she said to Eric. "Distant. Avoiding me like that. I don't understand it at all."

Eric realized what it was. It wasn't Snow that William was avoiding. It was him. Eric thought of the jealousy in William's eyes the night Gus had died and Eric had talked to Snow. But really, what did William have to be jealous of? Eric was a commoner; had been a drunkard. Snow was a princess. Anything between them would be most improper. William was a nobleman, and he had known Snow all his life. Of course they would marry in the end.

Eric tried to convince himself he did not have a problem with that, and found it quite difficult. _No. I am still just her protector, and nothing more._

"Are you all right?" Snow asked him.

"Yes, Princess. And I think..."

"Think what?"

He forced himself to say it. "You need to talk to William, sooner or later."

Snow nodded and took a sip from her waterskin. "I know I need to. But things are so odd between us now. I'm afraid that if I talk to him he'll want to end our friendship for good, and..." She trailed off.

"That will make you feel as though you've lost another person you care about, and you don't want that," Eric said.

Snow nodded. "Yes."

But when William returned from his walk, she still did not know what to say or how to say it. _I'll try some other time_, she thought. _And soon. I don't want it to continue like this.__  
_

* * *

**Another super short chapter. I'm sorry. But as I said, I started school earlier this week. And school makes me super stinking busy.**

**Oh, and for those of you who read the prologue of Blood on the Spindle, I'll try and have more of that up soon. :)**

**Oh, and don't forget to review this chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating. Stinking school. I am definitely looking forward to Thanksgiving break. *Begins counting the days* Anyway... 136 reviews! :) Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and being patient with my slower updates.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Snow woke early the next morning. It had snowed even more overnight, she saw. She stood and brushed off her coat. Not wanting to wake the others just yet, she decided to take a short walk. She needed time to think of what to say to William.

She looked up. The snow glistened on the branches of the trees, giving the appearance that the trees were growing diamonds instead of leaves. She smiled. "It's so beautiful here," she whispered.

"It's as if nothing has changed here, isn't it?"

Snow turned around to see William stepping between two trees. Lovely. She still hadn't thought of what she should say to him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Did I wake you? I tried to leave quietly."

He shook his head. "No, I woke and saw your footprints. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Snow asked.

"You don't seem to realize the power you have against the queen. When people find out you're alive, they'll rise up in your name. They already hate her with every fiber. They just need someone to lead them."

Snow shook her head. "I used to hate her too." She smiled sadly. "But now I only feel pity toward her. I can't imagine what she must have gone through when she was younger, that she would be so... hate-filled now. And it takes more than just a name to lead a kingdom. How will I inspire? How will I lead men?"

"The way you led me when we were children. I followed you everywhere. I would have done anything for you."

Snow frowned. "That is not how I remember it. We used to fight all the time, and argue."

William laughed. "You mean over simple things like this?" He held up a red apple, preparing to take a bite out of it.

Snow laughed too. "Yes. You would do that, and take forever about it... and I just had to do..." She smiled mischievously. "This," she concluded, snatching the apple from him. She took a large bite, the smile still on her face.

William smiled back, but not in the way he should have. It wasn't the smile of one remembering days spent with their childhood friend. This smile was mocking, and there was a look in his eyes that was not quite right.

Snow could feel her smile fading. She had swallowed the bit of apple, but it was traveling down so slowly, and she felt as if it were eating away at her from the inside. She stared, wide-eyed with fear, at William. Why had he done this–

No. Something was wrong about William now. He seemed too... feminine. His slight stubble seemed to have disappeared, and he seemed to be wearing lipstick.

Snow fell backward, gasping for breath. _Poisoned_, she thought. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. The false William knelt beside her, and said in a voice all too familiar, "You see, child, love always betrays us."

_Ravenna_, Snow thought, _And I don't love William. He's just a friend. _But she could say nothing, only coughed and choked.

Ravenna transformed from looking like William to her real self, and Snow was surprised to see her looking so old. How could that be? But Snow was unable to ask.

Then the queen pulled out a knife.

* * *

Eric woke, noticing that Snow was gone. He saw her footprints in the snow, and saw that there was another set following hers. He looked around. The dwarves were all still asleep. So was William.

_Something is wrong_, he though. He walked over to William and shook him awake. "Get up. I think she's in danger," he said. William was alert at once, drawing his sword. Eric picked up his axe, and they rushed off to find Snow.

Quert woke and saw them go. He woke the other dwarves, and they too brandished their weapons and ran off to search for Snow.

* * *

Ravenna fingered the knife, but did not strike. She seemed to be enjoying Snow's torment. "By fairest blood it was done, and only by fairest blood can it be undone. You were the only one who could break the spell and destroy me. But I have destroyed you, and I shall be the fairest once more," she said. She raised the knife, poised to strike at Snow's heart.

"No!" Snow heard Eric yell.

_"Eric,_ _don't!" _Snow wanted to say. _"I don't want you to die. Let her kill me and be satisfied. But you have to live!"_

Eric swung his axe at Ravenna. She merely raised her arms and spun once, and her black cloak seemed to become her, and then a flock of ravens replaced her, taking flight. Eric swung his axe at the ravens, and William did the same with his sword. But it was no use. Each strike was in vain, and the ravens quickly flew off.

"Princess!" Eric cried. Snow heard him, but vaguely. The world was slowly fading away.

Eric heard the dwarves approaching and turned to them. "Can't you help her? You healed her wound; don't you have anything to fight against this?" he stared at the dying Snow, tears filling his eyes, although he refused to let a single one of them fall. The dwarves would help her, he told himself. Snow would be all right.

"No, this cannot be," said Muir, much to Eric's dismay.

They couldn't save her. It seemed to be Eric's lot in life; having everything he loved be taken away. Perhaps it _was_ a curse. Perhaps it was his fault she was dying: because he cared for her, she had to be taken. He hated this; seeing Snow lying there with all life drained, her skin now truly white as the winter snow. He forced himself to look away.

_Eric_, Snow thought, wanting to comfort him somehow. But she knew she couldn't. _Eric, I'm so sorry. _Her vision faded, and she heard and saw no more.

William knelt down beside Snow's body and cradled her head in his arms. "Please," he said. But she was gone. Her green eyes stared lifelessly up at him. Gently he pulled her eyes closed. "Farewell, Snow." He kissed her softly, then laid her head back down on the snow-covered ground. If not for her dark hair, she would have blended in with it completely.

Eric swallowed, forcing himself to accept the truth. Snow was gone. She was not coming back.

It was just like with Sara. He had let her out of his sight for just a little while, and she had been taken away from him. _I failed you, Princess. I'm so sorry._

"What shall we do now, Beith?" Gort said.

"What we promised. We vowed to follow her in life and in death. We will do what she would have wanted."

* * *

**So Snow's dead. Hope I made it tragic enough. XD And oh my, I actually used the part that's in the story description. I promised myself that I would when I first started writing, because I really don't like it when fanfiction writers put something like that in the description and then don't use it in their story. It's just like, "What the heck?"**

**Enough of my rambling. :P Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's note: Hey guys! 150 reviews, thank you sooo much! :) We watched ****_Enchanted _****earlier today. (And I got a tentative idea, so look out for a possible story from me in that category.) Anyway, the whole poison apple thing reminded me that I needed to update this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Eric walked at the back of the party as they passed through the gate at Duke Hammond's fortress. He couldn't bear to see Snow's lifeless body on the stretcher the dwarves had made. She was gone, and that sight only reminded him of the fact that he should have been there; should have kept her safe.

But he had failed her.

Everyone fell silent when the company entered the fortress. The crowd parted for them to walk to the chapel, where Snow's body would be laid until a proper burial could be given for her.

Four women stepped out of the crowd, one holding a white dress, another holding a brush, the third holding a pillow and the fourth a bundle of furs. The dwarves nodded, and the women began to follow behind them.

Eric stopped at the chapel doors. He couldn't bring himself to enter.

William seemed to be feeling the same way, and stopped as well. The dwarves carried Snow's body in, and exited a few moments later, leaving the women to work.

William approached his father. "We must fight, once winter is over."

"My son, we cannot afford an attack. There are so few of us," the duke replied.

"She died for us!" William nearly shouted.

Eric walked away, the words, _"She died for us!" _echoing in his mind. That was the first time someone had said Snow died. It was obvious before, but the words being spoken made it final. She was dead. _In Heaven now_, Eric tried to tell himself, _reunited with her parents and singing with the angels. _But it did no good to lessen his sorrow.

Automatically he reached for the waterskin at his side and took a drink, only to taste... well, water. He spat. There must be somewhere for him to get alcohol here.

He made his way to the kitchen. He felt around in the coin pouch at his side and found a single copper coin. He hoped it would be enough to convince the cook to give him a bit to drink.

A serving girl came up the stairs from a cellar, presumably where the alcohol was stored. Eric held out the coin to her and gestured to the cellar door. The girl nodded and took the coin. She disappeared below for a minute and returned with a flask, which she handed to him without a word. Eric nodded in thanks and took a drink.

He coughed. He hadn't drunk in so long, he wasn't used to it anymore, and it burned at his throat. He drank again.

All that day, people gave him pitying looks when he passed by. He didn't want their pity. It only served as a reminder that Snow was gone. All he wanted to do was forget. Couldn't they let him do that in peace?

He didn't talk with William or the dwarves, either. The dwarves only murmured to each other that, "Muir had seen she was destined. How could this have happened?"

And William... He was too caught up in jealousy. _Jealousy over what? _Eric mused. _I'm a commoner. She was a princess. It would never have worked. William would have been the one to wed her, eventually._

William didn't seem to realize that.

No matter. Talking with William wouldn't help him forget, anyhow.

The chapel doors were open now. People were passing in and out, praying over Snow and saying blessings for her departed soul. A woman nudged Eric and pointed to the chapel. Eric shook his head. _Soon, but not yet. I'm not ready._

The woman nodded and walked off toward the chapel. As Eric watched her go, he realized that he was lying to himself. There was no possible way he could bring himself to go in there; to see Snow laid out as though she were merely sleeping, even though he knew she would never again wake.

He took another drink. Why wasn't it affecting him yet? It was almost half gone.

He turned and began to walk away, knocking into Duir.

"Are you going in to–"

"No," Eric cut in. It was the first word he'd spoken all day. It felt wrong. He hated his voice. He hated everything about himself. He hadn't been able to save Snow. She had to die, but he had been allowed to live? _It should have been the opposite_, he told himself. She of all people deserved life.

But it was his fault she was gone. He had loved her. He allowed himself to admit it now.

He swore to himself that he would never again care about a person so. It was best for everyone.

* * *

**Super short chapter, but I'm sooooo busy. School is ruining my life, as usual. Why. Is. Math. So. Stinking. Hard? I remember the good ole' days of first grade, where the hardest problems were "What is three plus four?" *Sigh***

**I'll leave you to decide: Longer chapters but fewer updates, or shorter chapters but more frequent updates?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's note: All right, the people have spoken. The majority of you voted for shorter updates more frequently. It shall be , hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

As the day wore on, less and less people visited the chapel. By evening no one was going in; it seemed that everyone had visited in the morning.

Eric did not want to go in and see her lying there; to be reminded that he had failed her. But he felt that he needed to beg her forgiveness, even if she was not awake to hear him.

He did nothing about it for most of the day. Instead he wandered about, trying to ignore everyone's sadness and refusing to believe the truth.

Still he felt pulled to go, whether he wanted to or not. And that evening, when everyone was in the dining hall eating in somber silence, he went to see her.

She was lying on a bed of furs in a dress only slightly paler than her skin. Her hair had been brushed and the dirt wiped from her face. She looked as though she should have been attending a ball; instead she was lying here lifeless.

"So here you are," Eric said. "All dressed up like you're about to wake and give me more grief, am I right?" He prepared to take a sip of alcohol but found his flask empty. There was nothing to numb his grief now.

But he stayed, for reasons he did not know. "I once had a wife, Princess. Sara was her name, I think I've told you. Well, when I came back from the war I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost. I wasn't worth saving, that's for sure, but she saved me anyway. I loved her more than anyone and anything, but then I let her out of my sight and she was gone. And I became myself again; a self I never cared for."

He paused, as though waiting for Snow to say something. He moved beside her and looked down at her pale face.

"Until you." His eyes blurred with tears and he almost choked on the words. "You reminded me of her. Her heart; her spirit. But now you're gone too. You both deserved better, and I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm so sorry."

He swallowed. "But you'll be a queen in Heaven now, and sit among the angels."

A single tear fell onto Snow's cheek and ran down it as though it were her own.

He leaned down and kissed her cold, pale lips.

"Farewell, Princess," he said, and walked away without looking back.

* * *

_"You have to go back, my daughter."_

_"I want to stay here with you."_

_"You'll join us again someday. But for now you must go and lead your people against the darkness. You are the only person who can save them." Eleanor embraced her daughter. "We'll be watching from up here."_

_Magnus nodded. "Go, daughter. Make us proud."_

_Snow smiled. "I shall try."_

_Her parents, and the whole place, began to fade away._

A slow breath. Sharp pain in her lungs.

Snow opened her eyes. The light nearly blinded her. She blinked several times and then looked about. She was lying on a bed in a clean gown. The building seemed to be a chapel, and candles were lit all around her.

The air was chilly. Her eyes stung and watered. She sat up and wiped at them with the back of her hand. Slowly she turned herself so her feet hung off the side of the bed, and then she stood.

The floor was cold against her bare feet. She noticed a door and walked toward it, pushing it open.

She stepped through. The air was even colder out here.

People stared at her with looks of amazement. She recognized the dwarves. As she passed them, she heard Muir say, "The spell has lifted."

There was William. She gave him a tentative smile and spotted Duke Hammond nearby. He was the one she needed to talk to. She walked over to him.

"Death has favored you," he told her.

She shook her head. "Death favors no one." She clenched a fist at her side. "As soon as spring comes, we must ride out."

Duke Hammond frowned. "What?"

She turned away to address the crowd that had formed. "We must ride like thundering waves, under the battle flag of my father!"

People murmured.

Snow continued. "For all these years, I have known nothing but darkness. But I have never seen a brighter light than when my eyes just opened. And I know that light burns in all of you! And those embers must turn to flame! Iron into sword!"

She paused, letting the words sink in.

"I have seen what Ravenna sees. I know what she knows." Snow swallowed. "I can kill her."

"Can you?" Duke Hammond said. "If you go, it may be to your doom."

Snow shook her head. "I'd rather die today than live another day of this death." She turned back to the crowd. "Who will ride with me, come spring? Who will be my brother?"

Fists were raised, and shouts of, "I!" were heard.

Snow spotted Eric pushing through the crowd. She met his eyes and smiled, and he smiled back.

The people in the crowd knelt, Eric still smiling.

Snow heard her father's voice.

_"Go, daughter. Make us proud."_

She looked to the sky and hoped she had succeeded.

* * *

**I noticed that winter ended rather quickly in the movie. :P I'll have a few chapters with Snow and Eric at Hammond's while everyone waits for spring. :)**

**Lalala ... have any of you gotten a great idea for a fic that you're dying to post, written a couple chapters, and been unable to think up a title? I'm in that situation right now, and I hate it. -.- Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! :)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**You all may assassinate me, if you wish. I beg a thousand pardons for my neglectfulness.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Snow quickly learned that the people were expecting her to ride into battle with them. She _had_ asked them, "Who will ride with me?" therefore implying that she was going to ride into battle.

She would have to be more careful the next time she made a rousing speech.

When she received her sword from the smith, Goban, she did not know how to hold it and nearly dropped it when her arm grew tired.

Goban was laughing slightly, and Snow's face flushed in embarrassment. She was glad Eric wasn't here. What would he think her? A ninny?

"Tell me, Your Highness, have you ever used a sword before?"

She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Have you ever held one?"

"Once," she mumbled. "My father promised to teach me, but ... he was killed before he ever had a chance to follow through on that promise."_ And spending life isolated in a tower is not the best way to improve one's fencing_, she thought.

"Ah. I suppose you'll need to be trained, then."

"By whom?" _Please, not Eric. Please not him._

"There are several women here who are skilled in fencing. They would be more experienced than you—begging your pardon, Your Highness—but would be more gentle than one of our soldiers."

Snow blushed again.

Goban patted her shoulder. "Don't fret, Princess. We were all beginners at some point."

"Thank you," she said. "When do I start?"

"The sooner the better. Wait here a moment and I'll find someone."

"All right."

Goban left, and Snow stared at her new sword, sharp and gleaming. The thought of using it made her slightly afraid, but she knew she had to be strong for her people._ And for my parents_, she thought. She had promised to make them proud, and she intended to keep her word.

Goban entered again. Behind him came someone familiar: Dark hair kept in braids, dark eyes, and a scar running down each cheek.

"Anna!" Snow cried.

Anna curtsied. "My lady."

"You ... you escaped the fire?"

"Yes, we were very fortunate. We heard you speak of Hammond's stronghold and travelled here. Now." She smiled. "Goban says you need training."

Snow nodded sheepishly. "Being in the tower for most of my life—"

"I understand," Anna said. "Come with me, and bring your sword."

Snow nodded and followed Anna.

"This is the training room," Anna said.

"It's just a room," Snow said blankly.

"A large one; just what we need. Practicing in a small place could lead to scars or missing limbs." Anna gestured to Snow's sheath. "Pull out your sword, and show me how you hold it."

Snow unsheathed her sword and gripped it as tightly as she could. Her arms shook from the tension and it slipped from her hands, landing on the floor with a clatter.

"No, no. Hold it with one hand, and don't hold too tightly."

Snow did as she was told, bending her elbow and holding it vertical in front of her. Anna took hold of her arm and extended it outward so that her arm bent only slightly. "Think of it as an extension of your arm," Anna said.

Snow nodded and did as she was told. "Is that—"

"Much better," said Anna. She pulled a sword from the sheath at her own side. "Try and copy my movements. This is a parry."

Snow did her best to copy, but she felt weighed down by the sword and lost her balance and fell. Anna sheathed her own sword and pulled Snow to her feet, making _tsk tsk_ sounds.

"Well?" Snow asked. She really had tried, but this was all so strange ...

Anna shook her head and half-laughed. "Well, Snow, this is going to take a very long time."

* * *

Snow stared out the window of the bedchamber she had been given. After only a few hours of practicing with the sword, she was certain this was never going to work. Anna had seen her expression and declared that they had done enough for one afternoon.

_I'm a failure_, thought Snow, laughing dryly to herself. _I can't carry out a promise I made to my people. What would Mother and Father think of that?_

Weak and useless. That's what she was. She looked down at the floor.

_I can't do this._

A single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped furiously at it, willing herself not to cry and add to her humiliation.

She looked up and stared out the window once more. A gentle snow was beginning to fall, glistening and looking almost otherworldly in the moonlight. For a moment, she could see why her mother chose to name her after it. Then something else caught her eye. Something red and vibrant and alive.

A rose.

A memory stirred; of a story her mother had told her once when she was a young girl. Her mother had been walking though the snow-covered garden, and she had spotted a single rose among all that was dead. She had reached to pick it, and it pricked her finger, causing a drop of blood to fall to the snow.

_"I thought that if I should ever have a daughter, I should like her to be like that rose. Beautiful, but strong—defending herself and never giving in to fear or doubt, even in the darkest situations," her mother said._

_Snow asked, "Mum, am I at all like that rose; like you wanted me to be?"_

_Her mother smiled. "You surpass that rose, my dear. You are far stronger and far more beautiful than any flower could ever hope to be. But more importantly"—she laid a hand on Snow's shoulder—"you possess rare beauty inside; more valuable than anything. Never lose it."_

Could she still have that beauty inside her, all these years later?

Yes. Maybe she had kept it locked away for a long time. But it was still there; ready and waiting to come out when needed, in a time such as this.

She would be strong. For her mother. For her father. For her people.

Outside, the rose swayed gently in the wind.

* * *

**I know nothing really happens here, but I felt this bit was necessary. There needed to be that internal motivation for her to lead her people into battle, instead of her just waking up and being like, "We need to fight and I'm so ready!" So yeah. Hopefully I pulled that off well. *Hides*** **Umm ... Oh, updates will continue to be slow until the summer. School's tearing up my life. If you've stuck with this story through months of delay, you make it onto my list of favorite people.**

**... It's cold. I want some hot chocolate right now. So, reviews are hot chocolate. :)**


End file.
